


JenSoo Oneshots

by jisooluvs



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisooluvs/pseuds/jisooluvs
Summary: One shots of JenSoo (Jennie Kim x Kim Ji Soo)
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 20
Kudos: 149





	1. HP AU | Studying Late in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> These are one shots mainly written about my main ship JenSoo.
> 
> There may/will be side ships depending on the story, but they aren't set in stone. 
> 
> It can range from fluff to angst. I also take inspiration from movies and books.
> 
> Rarely smut because I'm not well acquainted with writing such material. If it's heavily requested, I'll try my best.
> 
> I will not have a guaranteed update schedule. It is whenever I think of something to write. If there is good feedback, then I'll update more frequently.
> 
> I appreciate any feedback and will respond to any comments, questions, and requests. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos if you enjoy it <3

It was 7:30 PM, half an hour before the library closed. It was near empty because most students left from overloading their brain for finals week. In a table behind bookshelves in the far corner of the library were two students, one studying and one lounging around.

Kim Jisoo, a Ravenclaw 5th year, had her eyes trained intently on her Divination textbook with annotated cram notes beside her. Sitting adjacent to her was Jennie Kim, a Slytherin 5th year, who was reclined on the wooden chair with her History of Magic textbook opened and resting on her face.

“I am so tired.” Jennie whined. Her brain couldn’t take another word from the boring book.

Jisoo slapped Jennie on the arm harshly without looking up from her book, making Jennie jump and rub the area in pain.

“Keep studying, Jennie.” She scolded. “You can’t afford to fail History of Magic again, especially with O.W.L.s coming up.”

Jennie pouted and leaned on the Ravenclaw girl’s shoulder, looking up at her with pleading big eyes. Since their first meet during their 1st year when Jennie’s prank accidentally fell on Jisoo instead of Lisa Manoban, her Gryffindor rival, (consisting of ink and powder), they had become close friends, then girlfriends, despite all odds. However, Jisoo always pushed Jennie to do better academically when Jennie didn’t care all that much for grades, which was why she chose to sleep in most of her classes instead. She was more of a duelist and prioritized Quidditch.

Jisoo glanced briefly at Jennie who kept up the act. Finally, she put down her textbook and turned her attention to the pouting girl. Jisoo pinched Jennie’s fluffy cheeks and wiggled her face.

“Jennie Kim.” Jisoo said with serious eyes. “Study. I don’t know what I will do with you if you flunk this year.”

Jisoo picked up her book and went back to studying. Jennie crossed her arms, annoyed that she wasn’t giving her attention. She peeked over Jisoo’s shoulder to see what she was studying. The topic said “Fate”.

“Do you actually believe in that junk, Jisoo?” Jennie snorted. She hated Divination and thought the whole concept was phony.

“I think it holds some truth.” Jisoo replied, eyes never leaving the text. “Of course, it’s pure conceptual.” She acknowledged, knowing her girlfriend didn’t believe in it.

Jennie leaned on the table, her head resting on her hand, below Jisoo’s book. “Do you believe we’re fate?” She cooed, cocking an eyebrow.

Jisoo lowered her book to look at Jennie over the top of the pages. “Yes, sweetie.” She said. “Only fate can explain why I ended up with a dummy.”

Jennie gasped in fake offense, her hand resting on her heart. “You don’t mean that.”

Jisoo smirked. “With my whole chest.”

“But you love this dummy.” Jennie purred, lowering Jisoo’s book with her finger.

The Ravenclaw furrowed her eyebrows, realizing that the Slytherin was intentionally distracting her, and it worked. She looked at the grandfather clock that read 7:40 PM.

“Keep studying.” Jisoo scolded and whacked Jennie with her book. “We have 20 more minutes in the library. You are not going to fail your exam tomorrow.”

That statement instigated another whine from Jennie. This time, it was too loud and Madam Pince peeked over the corner and sharply hushed the girl. Jisoo stiffened a giggle when Jennie’s face turned beet red.

“Let’s do something fun. We’ve been studying for two hours.” Jennie entreated, tugging at the sleeve of Jisoo’s robe like a small child.

“Jennie, I swear to-” Jisoo began to berate, but went speechless when she realized she was inches away from Jennie’s face, whose amorous eyes twinkled amusingly. Jisoo quickly raised her book to cover her face that turned the shade of a tomato. No matter how confident and arrogant the Ravenclaw was, Jennie Kim was always able to bring out her timid side.

Jennie stood from her chair and towered the sitting girl. She leaned forward, her hand on the bookshelf behind her, and lowered the book, revealing Jisoo’s eyes that were squeezed shut. She smirked.

“Jisoo~a.” Jennie hummed. “Play with me.”

Jennie took her book out of her hands gently and placed it on the table. Jisoo’s heartbeat began beating rapidly when the Slytherin leaned on top of her, making her shrink into her chair.

“Jennie, not here!” Jisoo breathed through gritted teeth. “If Madam Pince-”

Jennie placed her finger on her heart shaped lips, stopping the girl from rambling on.

“So what if Madam Pince finds us, goody two shoes?” She teased, the thought making the moment more of a thrill for her. Studying Jisoo, she noticed her eyes flicked briefly to her lips. She smirked, knowing she got her whipped.

“Jennie…” Jisoo whimpered, her body giving in to the heated tension when Jennie’s heated hand caressed her thigh.

Before Jennie could enclose the gap between their lips, a sharp voice from behind them called out, “Girls!”

Both girls whipped around to see Madam Pince with her arms crossed, her face etched with fury, and a big stick in her hand. Jennie turned to Jisoo, whose eyes were wide with fear.

~

The librarian whacked them and berated them as the girls tried to hurry to pack up their materials and leave, saying “it’s late” and “inappropriate”. When they were finally out of the library, Jisoo hit Jennie’s arm scoldingly.

“I told you!” Jisoo grumbled. “Madam Pince was going to catch us.”

Jennie chuckled, throwing her arm around Jisoo’s shoulder.“Relax. We only got caught because the library was closing.”

Jisoo pouted angrily, refusing to meet Jennie’s eyes.

Jennie sighed. “I’m sorry. I’ll buy you chocolate frogs at the next Hogsmeade visit. Deal?”

Jennie saw Jisoo’s eyes brightened at the mention of chocolate frogs, her favorite sweet. “That seems like a deal!” She flashed her gummy smile and pulled Jisoo along, walking her to her dormitory.

Once they reached the Ravenclaw tower, Jisoo gave Jennie a goodbye kiss like they always do.

“I’m still mad at you.” Jisoo said with her eyebrows furrowed.

“See you at the next study session.” Jennie winked playfully.

“You are not going to fail that exam tomorrow.” Jisoo called out to her while she walked away, her feet skipping and hands in her robe pockets.

“I am!” Jennie replied from over her shoulder. “Just for you!”

~

Indeed, Jennie Kim failed her History of Magic exam again, resulting in another library study session with Kim Jisoo, much to her dismay.


	2. One Last Time

[Girls' Generation - One Last Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFlpgLBuxWA)

“Jennie.” The honey haired girl said gently, breaking the pregnant silence over dinner. “Are you okay?”

Jennie, whose eyes were casted down on her untouched plate, didn’t respond.

**~I asked how you were doing but there’s no answer~**

Jisoo worried her lip, setting her utensils down gently as to not emit the clatter of silverware on chinaware. She studied Jennie’s face carefully. Despite the lowered head, Jisoo could tell that exhaustion and distress were carved on every inch of her love’s face.

“Jennie.” Jisoo tried again softly, knuckles tightened with anxiety.

The brunette slowly trailed her eyes up to meet Jisoo’s anxious ones. The feline-like eyes, once bright and gleaming for her, had become an empty shell of sadness.

**~Your face looking at me has lost its scent~**

A painful stillness draped over the two girls as they locked eyes, communicating a message that words couldn’t explain; a message full of conflicting emotions that neither could decipher.

**~Only silence spreads and these moments exhaust me~**

The agonizing heaviness weighed on Jisoo’s chest like an anchor, pulling her in an ocean of fear and confusion. Moments like these were becoming too frequent recently. This was the breaking point.

**~Words that are in your eyes~**

Jennie broke their eye contact and pushed herself off the chair, grabbing her jacket that hung on the couch without a word. Jisoo quickly followed, her chair rubbing against the kitchen tile, emitting a groan from the wood. She reached Jennie before the girl could reach for the doorknob, spinning her around by the shoulder, looking at her with an unsteady breath.

**~Make me run out of breath, don’t wanna hear it~**

“Jennie.” Jisoo repeated for the third time desperately, licking her dry lips. “Please talk to me.”

Jennie stayed completely still, not meeting Jisoo’s gaze. Her fists clenched her jacket and her lips trembled, threatening to say something. Jisoo’s heart tugged painfully, aching and afraid of what would tumble out between those lips.

**~Stop time, don’t open your lips~**

The space between the two girls was arm's length, but it felt like a vast canyon. Two girls on opposite sides and a void distancing them, consuming all of what they had into its endless abyss. Even though Jisoo’s hand was on Jennie’s shoulder, she felt the girl slip from her fingers.

**~Don’t let me lose you right now, yeah~**

Jennie’s eyes slowly met Jisoo’s, eyes that Jisoo couldn’t recognize anymore, eyes that weren’t her Jennie’s. Her face was void of everything Jisoo loved about her: the lips that smiled for her, the voice that sang for her, the eyes that gazed at her, all of which had passed like a season.

**~In front of our break up, we’re strangers to each other~**

Jisoo’s hand dropped from Jennie’s shoulder to her hand, grasping her thumb with her fingers forlornly. Her touch was cold, absent of all warmth it used to have. The two girls, eyes locked, watched the screen of their memories play before them, like an old film.

**~Try to think of the days we were in love~**

_They were at the beach, bathing in the glow of the summer sun that kissed the hair and skin of both. Hand in hand and swinging their arms, they strolled down the coastline, the waves lapping on their feet._

_Jisoo wore a yellow sundress that blew with the ocean breeze while Jennie fitted herself with a black crop top and jean shorts. Both girls laughed and giggled, enjoying the moment. Jennie with her gummy smile and Jisoo with her heart shaped smile and locked eyes exploding with pure happiness. Their shoulders bumped against each other, instigating shy smiles and glances at each other._

**~You can’t just let them go~**

_Jisoo playfully kicked the seawater, splashing a few drops on Jennie. Jennie yelped, jumping away from the splash, while Jisoo stuck her tongue out before running away._

_“You’ll pay for that!” Jennie grinned and chased after her, her feet kicking sand behind her._

_Jisoo slowed down and turned around with her hands out, giggling joyously as Jennie caught up to her. Jennie’s eyes disappeared into crescents with a wide grin from ear to ear as she intertwined with Jisoo’s hands and pushed both of them onto the soft sand._

**~For me, one last time~**

_Laughing had run them out of breath, leaving them breathing heavily on the sand with Jennie on top of Jisoo, both of her hands planted on the sides of her head. They gazed at each other lovingly with their chests heaving, relishing in the moment and in each other._

_Jisoo’s hair was spread out in the sand. Jennie propped down onto her elbows, her body slightly pressed onto Jisoo’s. Her hand gently moved a strand of Jisoo’s hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear._

_Jisoo felt Jennie’s finger trail down her cheeks and tracing her features, a touch that was so light yet left a burning path in its wake. She giggled because it tickled, emitting a radiant smile from Jennie._

_Her face was shadowed by the sun behind her, but Jisoo could study Jennie’s face. The way her cat-like eyes glistened with fascination and love for Jisoo, the way her fluffy cheeks were pink from blush, the way her lips were parted with slight breaths. Jennie Kim was a bliss that Jisoo could get high from everytime._

_Jennie’s finger halted on Jisoo’s lips. She met Jisoo’s eyes, telepathically asking for permission. Jisoo smiled against her finger, an invitation to do so._

_Jennie slowly leaned down closer to Jisoo’s face, enclosing the distance between their lips. Jisoo’s eyes closed, meeting the girl halfway._

**~For you, one last time~**

Something had changed between them, but Jisoo couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment everything collapsed. Only when Jennie’s behavior, her distancing between the two, became more frequent that Jisoo finally noticed something was wrong, something had changed. What went wrong?

**~My heart was always one step slower~**

She recalled the times that Jennie had pushed her away. When Jisoo wanted to know about Jennie’s day, she would dismiss her. When Jisoo wanted to simply spend time with Jennie, the girl always had something else planned for that day. When Jisoo did her usual cute act in attempt to cheer her up, she would brush it off. After countless efforts, Jisoo failed to reach Jennie.

**~If you wanted change, I wanted you to stay~**

But why? How did this happen? Did she do something wrong? Jisoo, full of questions, looked into Jennie’s eyes that she hoped had answers, but even Jennie’s eyes couldn’t explain the painful shift in their relationship. It was unreadable. Everything had gone so well. Now everything was in shambles.

**~But then, our footsteps stopped matching now~**

Jisoo’s lips trembled, trying to fight through the lump that swelled in her throat. Her eyes closed, burning from the tears that formed. “Do you still love me?” She croaked out weakly.

A moment of tense silence.

“Jisoo…” The girl breathed hesitantly.

Jisoo’s eyebrows furrowed with disappointment, anger, and despair. Not at Jennie, but to herself, for fooling herself that Jennie could say it back.

**~I want to hold onto your heart that is ending~**

Eyes still closed, Jisoo stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Jennie’s small waist. She buried her face into her chest, the tears that threatened to escape before now dripped down her cheeks in a river.

**~Tears are falling, I’m afraid you’ll go far away~**

Jennie swallowed down her own lump, and with shaking hands, raised them to hug the sobbing girl’s head against her chest. Her fingers gently stroked the honey brown hair like it was a delicate sculpture, threatening to crack. Her cheek rested on her head.

**~Stop time, hold tight to my hand~**

The sobbing girl shook harder, her cries muffled into Jennie’s shirt. Each sob tore pieces of Jennie’s heart apart as she held the girl tighter against her.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Jennie muttered shakily under her breath, eyes closed, her hands tangled in Jisoo’s hair with the tight embrace. “Please don’t cry.”

**~Let me stay in your arms~**

The girl that Jennie had loved, that always shone brighter than the sun, whose eyes were her addiction, whose smile made her drunk with affection, whose charm pulled Jennie out of the bottom time and time again, was a sobbing mess in her arms, and it was Jennie’s fault. She had broken the most magical thing on earth.

**~In front of our break up, we’re strangers to each other~**

_They were at a movie theater watching their most anticipated movie of the year. Jennie went to go buy popcorn while Jisoo found their seats. When it was Jennie’s turn to pay, she opened her wallet to pull out the bills._

_Her eyes rested on the photo that was displayed on the plastic screen. It was a polaroid of Jisoo from their date at an aquarium. She had a silly octopus hat on and flashed a bright smile with a peace sign held out in front of the turtle exhibit. Jennie smiled softly at the photo._

**~Try to think of the days we were in love~**

_“Ma’am?” The cashier said impatiently._

_“Sorry.” Jennie snapped out of her trance and handed over the bills._

_Jennie hugged a large popcorn bag in her arm and a large soda that had two straws protruding from the cap and scanned the dark theater, looking for a certain honey haired girl. She saw someone wave at her wildly. She walked up to the seat with a smile._

_“What took you so long?” Jisoo pouted, obviously missing Jennie even if it was a short while._

_“Long line.” Jennie explained, dipping down to peck Jisoo on the lips before sitting down on the cushion. She pulled up the arm rest that separated the two, inviting Jisoo to lean on her._

_The theater darkened further, indicating that the movie was about to begin. Jennie felt Jisoo wiggle and dance from excitement, making Jennie smile from her childness. The movie was playing, but Jennie’s mind was on the girl on her arm that ate the popcorn gleefully, eyes focused and intense on the screen playing before them. Her scent she couldn’t get enough of. The scent of Kim Jisoo._

**~You can’t just let them go~**

_Jisoo straightened up to reach over to Jennie’s side for the soda. Her body pressed against Jennie while struggling to reach the cup. With a quiet chuckle, Jennie grazed over Jisoo’s hand to grab the cup for her. The touch felt like electricity that shifted Jisoo’s attention on the big screen to the face that was mere inches away from her._

_Jennie straightened up, both of them leaning into each other, the light flashing from the screen highlighting different aspects of Jisoo’s features. Jennie cupped Jisoo’s smooth cheeks with both hands, almost afraid to breathe as if it’ll ruin the beauty in front of her. She watched the girl’s eyelids flutter close, eyes flicking to the red lips that were parted with quiet breaths, waiting for their match._

**~For me, one last time~**

_Jennie inched forward and met Jisoo’s lips gently. They tasted of butter, sweet and salty. Jisoo pressed her lips on Jennie’s harder passionately. The world around Jennie disappeared. They weren’t at the movie theater anymore. Her world was just the girl in front of her and she wouldn’t have it any other way._

_A handful of popcorn flew from the seat behind them, interrupting them before the kiss got too heated. Jennie threw a glare at the thrower who hushed them aggressively, ready to snap at him. Jisoo pressed a reassuring hand on Jennie’s shoulders and giggled into her chest. Jennie relaxed, giggling with her too._

**~One Last Time, One Last Time~**

The memory slipped away as Jennie returned to her somber heart.

“Jisoo…” Jennie tried again, choking on her own tears. She couldn’t say it because her heart knew it wasn’t true anymore. She tried for the sake of Jisoo, but she couldn’t do that to her. She had done enough damage.

**~I know even if you don’t say it~**

Jennie pulled away slightly, only enough so that she could lift Jisoo’s face with her hands to meet hers. Jisoo, with her hands clutched tightly on Jennie’s shirt, looked at her with eyes swimming in tears, despair, and agony.

**~Your heart will wear out and I will collapse~**

All the memories came crashing down. The colorful moments decaying to a greyscale. The pictures and polaroids ripped and torn, its remnants blowing in the wind. An X crossed over Jisoo’s face, the punishment that falling out of love had created on what used to be her world.

**~But before I break down and you lose me~**

Jennie gently pressed her forehead on Jisoo’s with her eyes closed. She couldn’t bring herself to stare into the pained eyes that she caused.

**~Get ready once more~**

“Jisoo… I…” Jennie choked.

Jennie felt a palm on her heart that was beating with slow, painful beats. Without any words, Jisoo had known what Jennie wanted to say.

“Don’t do this to me.” She wept. “Please.”

Jennie’s lips mouthed the words, failing to become vocal out of sheer fear. I don’t love you anymore.

**~You and I, we’re in an ending season~**

Jisoo gently touched Jennie’s cheeks, whose own tears have dripped down. Jennie’s eyes fluttered open. Their faces inches away with space that was once full of love, was now full of heartbreak.

**~I try to pull you in but you run away~**

“Jennie…” Jisoo whispered under her breath, the name that protruded happiness now protruded nothing.

Jisoo heard her heart shatter, the pain so loud it deafened her ears. It was a physical pain that made Jisoo take a sharp breath. She didn’t have to hear the words to know, and that was the cruelest thing that could happen. Without being vocal, the words managed to stab into her heart like an assassin.

**~All the days and nights we spent together~**

Memories flashed by Jisoo’s head like a montage. Intimate moments, cute moments, romantic moments, playful moments, they all passed by rapidly until they blurred together. Now, it was only Jennie Kim in front of her.

**~Don’t forget all of them~**

The suffocating stillness enveloped them yet again. Time had stopped. The world stopped spinning. It was just two girls lost in their heads that swam with anguish, facing a cruel fate.

**~In front of our break up, we have stopped~**

Jennie slowly brought her finger up and traced Jisoo’s face. She traced the shape of her eyes, the bridge of her nose, the outline of her heart shaped lips that she once kissed every chance she got. She knew her whole face by memory because she explored it so many times before.

**~I’m engraving the last image of you~**

Jennie finally pulled away and leaned down to grab her jacket that unknowingly fell on the floor. With haste, she reached for the doorknob before the temptation to turn back to Jisoo overwhelmed her mind, and before the tears rained.

**~So I can keep it for a long time~**

Jisoo collapsed on her knees when the brown locks disappeared behind a shut door. Her shaking hands reached to clutch her heart that pounded with agony, tears streaming down her cheeks, her breath haggard and short.

**~One Last Time (So give me one)~**

Jennie stumbled out into the hallway of the apartment, her knees threatening to buckle. She fell against the wall right beside the door she just exited and sunk down to the floor, covering her mouth with both hands to stiffen her sobs.

Through the walls, she could hear the heartbreaking cries and screams of Jisoo. She clutched her mouth tighter, but failed to retain some sobs that slipped through her fingers.

_I am so sorry, Jisoo._

**~One Last Time (So give me one)~**

**~One Last Time (Give me one)~**

**~One Last Time~**

**~One Last Time~**


	3. HP AU | Hogsmeade Date

_Disclaimer: I don't attend all my HP AUs to connect to each other._

Jisoo tucked half her face deeper in her blue and white scarf to combat the biting cold of winter. Her hands were jammed into the pockets of her robe and the white snow crunched under her boots as she crossed the stone courtyard to the front, where her and Jennie agreed to meet up.

Jisoo stood on her tiptoes, trying to find the Slytherin amongst the crowd of chattering students exiting the same way. She finally spotted the familiar bob of black hair leaning on one of the stone pillars. All of the stress from the past week washed away, replaced with excitement and joy.

Jennie’s face lit up when she spotted the bundled up Ravenclaw bounce her way to her. Pushing herself off the pillar, she met the girl halfway.

“Jennie!” Jisoo chimed, giggling when Jennie lowered her scarf with her finger, just enough to give her a peck on the lips as a greeting.

“You made me wait in the cold.” Jennie pouted, feigning sadness.

Jisoo booped Jennie’s red nose and hooked her arm through hers. “Sorry.” Jisoo said apologetically, pulling Jennie in closer as if to share body heat. “Chaeyoung needed help with her makeup for her date with Lisa today. She was panicking and everything.”

Seeing Jisoo was already enough for Jennie to feel warm all over and distinguish the cold a few minutes before. “Those two?” Jennie exclaimed, surprised that the rowdy Gryffindor and bashful Hufflepuff would get together.

Jisoo puffed her cheeks and touched her chin in wonder. “It does seem strange.” She pondered before pulling Jennie along. “Enough about them. Let’s go!”

Jennie chuckled as the bubbly girl led her by the arm down the winding path toward Hogsmeade.

~

As Jennie expected, Jisoo made a beeline toward her favorite shop in the village, Honeydukes. The doorway was crowded with bustling students coming in and out, but the two girls managed to squeeze past and step into the shop that hit them with warmth and the strong smell of sweets, chocolate, and everything in between.

Jennie observed Jisoo’s face, whose eyes shone bright and lips gaped from the view of the many sweets lined on the many shelves. “Over here.” Jennie said, pulling Jisoo along. Otherwise, she would’ve been stuck standing there until her mouth drooled.

Jennie watched from the side, smiling at the sight of Jisoo picking and choosing through the numerous sweets, getting almost one of each until her pockets were stuffed and arms full of candy.

“All of that?” Jennie said with eyes wide. She knew Jisoo had a major sweet tooth, but this was overloaded.

Jisoo smiled with another candy bag held between her teeth and nodded eagerly with puppy eyes. Jennie huffed, knowing that the girl knew she couldn’t resist.

“I spoil you too much.” Jennie muttered, the corners of her lips tugging into a smile from Jisoo’s cute act.

Jennie fished a few galleons out of her pouch while Jisoo dropped her armful of candy onto the counter and pulled the few other ones out of her pockets. Jennie’s family was rich from inheritance of their history of purebloods, so it wasn’t a huge blow to her allowance. If Jisoo was happy, she was happy. The cashier didn’t seem thrilled about the mountain of candy though.

The two girls finally exited Honeydukes. Jisoo was happily sinking her teeth into a box of Chocolate Cauldrons with Jennie holding two large paper bags filled with sweets.

“You don’t need all of these right now, right?” Jennie asked the girl who was intently focused on the chocolate in her hands.

“Hmm?” Jisoo stopped chewing and looked up with innocent eyes. One of her cheeks was puffed from a chocolate still in her mouth.

Jennie chuckled and wiped a stray chocolate from the corner of Jisoo’s lips. “I’ll send these to your room. I don’t think you should be eating all of these right now or else you’ll get a stomach ache.”

Jisoo pondered for a bit and nodded in agreement. Jennie pulled out her wand and tapped the bags with the tip, which warped into the air.

Jennie’s eyes strayed to the pink shop that she looked forward to today. She wrapped her fingers in between Jisoo’s fingers and pulled her along, the girl almost dropping her chocolate from being yanked.

“Let’s go to Zonko’s Joke Shop!” Jennie chirped.

~

Jisoo finished her chocolates while her girlfriend observed through the products on the shelves, finger on chin in deep thought. The store was loud with bangs, flashes, pops, and laughter from students pranking around. A firework zoomed past Jisoo, proning her to duck to avoid a headshot.

“Do you think I can get back at Lisa with this?” Jennie held up a green hand, coaxing Jisoo to shake.

Jisoo mindlessly reached out for it, missing the mischievous glint in Jennie’s eyes. Once her fingers made contact with the hand, a wave of shock traveled through Jisoo’s body that caused her to jump back.

“Jennie!” Jisoo yelped, hugging her hand to her chest while the Slytherin bursted into a fit of laughter.

“For a Ravenclaw,” Jennie cried between laughs, “I thought you would be smarter than that.”

Jisoo’s ears turned red from her own foolishness and she pouted angrily, crossing her arms on her chest. “I trusted you.” She whined and turned away dramatically.

Jennie’s face fell from her reaction. She placed her hand on Jisoo’s shoulder. “Hey, I’m sorry.”

Jisoo feigned indifference with her chest puffed. Jennie stepped closer and spun her around, so that their faces were a few inches away from each other.

“You know I didn’t mean it.” Jennie cooed, looking at her with apologetic eyes. “I love you. That’s why I bought you all those sweets.”

Jisoo hummed. Her heart fluttered from Jennie’s words. She was always good with words. “Fine, we’re even.” Jisoo rolled her eyes, her hand subconsciously guided itself to Jennie’s hand on her side to hold it.

Another wave of shock shook Jisoo’s body when the girl unknowingly touched the toy again, earning another burst of laughter from Jennie.

“JENNIE KIM!”

~

Jennie was content with her purchase of the Electric Shock Shake while her girlfriend fumed beside her. She didn’t worry about it too much because she knew Jisoo wasn’t the type to stay angry for that long.

“I’ll treat you out for Butterbeer, how about that?” Jennie proposed to the pouting girl.

It wasn’t that noticeable, but Jennie saw Jisoo’s cheeks lift from her lips that curled into a smile from the mention of her second favorite thing about Hogsmeade. Jennie flashed her signature gummy grin and pinched Jisoo’s fluffy cheeks.

“Cutie.” She commented, gaining a muffled giggle from Jisoo. Jennie swung her arm over Jisoo’s shoulders and led them to the Three Broomsticks Inn.

~

The Three Broomsticks Inn was as crowded as ever. Warmth washed over Jennie and Jisoo when they stepped inside. The building echoed with chatter, laughter, and glasses clinking together. It was difficult, but they managed to find an empty cushion near the fireplace. Only one though, so they had to squeeze both of them on.

“I’ll go get us some Butterbeer.” Jennie pecked Jisoo’s cheek before leaving to do so.

Jisoo looked around the inn and spotted Chaeyoung on a stool near the bar area. Her chin was rested on her elbow and, from her body posture, she was engaged in an interesting conversation. Jisoo craned her neck a little to see the converser, it being Lisa. She smiled, glad that their date was going well.

“Here you go.” Jennie came back with two glass mugs of yellow scotch topped with whipped cream. Jisoo took it with both hands as Jennie settled onto Jisoo’s lap.

Jisoo watched Jennie take a sip of her Butterbeer, humming from the tastiness and dancing a little on her lap. The fire that burned in the fireplace made her face glow and eyes bright.

“You have a little something here.” Jisoo noted about the cream mustache around Jennie’s lips.

“Where?” Jennie fretted, the tip of her ears burned a little from embarrassment. She went to wipe off the cream with the back of her hand, but Jisoo gently held her wrist to stop her.

“I’ll get it for you.” Jisoo purred, leaning in to kiss Jennie.

The Slytherin’s lips were sweet from the Butterbeer. Jisoo deepened the kiss to taste all of the sweet that enhanced the taste of Jennie. She felt Jennie’s hand travel underneath her hair to hold on to the back of her neck and bring herself closer. Their bodies pressed and their lips moved in a synchronized rhythm.

They parted from the lack of breath. Their locked eyes swam with love and happiness.

“I think I got it.” Jisoo giggled, licking her lips to get the last few tastes of sweetness.

Jennie chortled at the Ravenclaw’s silliness, smiling into the glass of Butterbeer. “You’re so dramatic.”

~

The Butterbeer left a good, warm feeling in their stomachs. Hands interlocked, their arms swayed as they strolled through the village, watching students play in the snow and build snowmen.

“Can we make a snowman?” Jisoo pleaded, tugging at Jennie’s robes.

“Of course.” Jennie grinned, letting Jisoo lead her to the area.

Jisoo knelt down hastily to collect snow. Jennie chuckled at her child-like behavior and started to collect her own bundle of snow. Together, they shaped a funky looking snowman that leaned due to its unproportional body.

“And… ta-da!” Jisoo sang, jabbing a stick to the side of its body as an arm. They sat in the snow side by side, looking at their finished product.

“Hmm.” Jennie pondered, tilting her head side to side. “Maybe if you look at it from this angle, it looks better.”

“I think it looks great.” Jisoo beamed, hands on her hips and puffing her chest.

Jennie was so concentrated on trying to make the snowman look good in her mind that she didn’t notice a snowball fly through the air and hit the back of her head. She whipped around, ready to fight whoever threw it at her. Her rage died down when she realized it was Jisoo, who was in a giggling fit.

“Yah! Kim Jisoo!” Jennie said with a huge smile.

Jisoo tried to run away, but Jennie was quick to catch her before she did. The momentum of Jennie tackling Jisoo by the waist sent them rolling and tumbling into the soft snow.

The pair laughed as they laid on the snow together, looking up at the sky that started releasing small particles of snowflakes, and bathed in each other’s presence. Jennie felt Jisoo start moving her arms up and down.

“Let’s make snow angels!” Jisoo exclaimed, wildly swinging her arms and legs.

“You’re an angel.” Jennie breathed without a second thought.

She felt Jisoo’s body weight shift on top of hers. Jennie lifted her head to look at Jisoo, only for her lips to press onto hers, stealing her breath away. Jennie, after overcoming the short shock from the unexpectedness of the kiss, returned it. Her lips tasted of chocolate and Butterbeer earlier today, mixed together to create a sweetness that drove Jennie high with bliss. Jennie’s head lifted higher, hungry to get more of Kim Jisoo. Jisoo pulled away slightly, heaving and breathless. The tips of their noses touched and the girls drank in each other’s warmth.

Jennie gave one last gentle kiss that Jisoo smiled against before sitting upright. She noticed that there were fewer students around them, many of them heading up the winding path back to Hogwarts.

“I think it’s getting late.” Jennie commented. Jisoo pouted with disappointment, holding Jennie’s hand between hers.

“I don’t want this day to end.” Jisoo pouted.

Jennie pecked Jisoo’s lips and waggled her eyebrows. “Don’t worry. You can have me everyday.”

Jisoo lightly slapped Jennie’s arm and laughed. “You’re so cocky.”

Jennie helped Jisoo up from the snow, brushing the snow off her robes and picking snowflakes out of her hair. The snow really enhanced her peach complexity, Jennie noted.

“Race you there!” Jisoo shouted and blasted up the path.

“Cheater!” Jennie called out after, joining in her laughter as she chased after the Ravenclaw.


	4. Tuesday

Jennie was dreaming a good dream. She was playing in a park with her dogs, Kai and Kuma, underneath the spring sky. Her dogs barked happily as they chased each other around. Jennie laughed from the cuteness.

While Kai was rolling around in the green grass, Kuma hopped over to Jennie with a stick in its mouth. Jennie took it from its mouth and waved the stick around, taunting the dog as he waggled his tail in anticipation. She threw it over her shoulder and the dog blasted.

Kuma bounded back with the stick in his mouth and dropped it in front of Jennie. She ruffled his fur and cooed at him, causing him to woof.

Then, his barks started becoming words. Jennie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as the sounds coming from Kuma’s throat formed English.

_Wake… up… WAKE-_

Jennie jolted awake from a flying pillow that smacked her head. She whipped toward the perpetrator who was standing over her on the other side of the bed. Jennie blinked through the morning sun that shone through the opened windows, trying to focus on the raven haired girl smiling down at her with glee.

“Wake up sleepy head!” Jisoo sang, jumping on the bed with hyper energy, causing Jennie to bounce along.

“Five more minutes.” Jennie groaned, using the throwned pillow to cover her face to block the light.

Jisoo yanked the pillow off Jennie’s face and wiggled her finger in disappointment. “It’s already the afternoon. And you know what day it is!”

Jennie’s head was still fuzzy from sleep, but she thought hard, and realization dawned on her face. “Oh, it’s Tuesday.”

Jisoo beamed and flopped onto Jennie, emitting a grunt of pain, and straddled her. “Yes! Look, I’m even wearing my Tuesday shirt!” She pinched the front of her shirt for Jennie to see the letters that wrote out TUESDAY on a black shirt.

For some reason, Jisoo had a strange fascination and excitement for the third day of the week. She dragged Jennie out of bed by her foot, much to the reluctant girl’s dismay. However, Jennie couldn’t stay annoyed at her girlfriend. She chuckled at Jisoo’s excitement while brushing her teeth.

When Jennie exited the bedroom, her lips gaped a little from the site before her. On their dinner table was copious amounts of plates of breakfast food, stemming from pancakes to omelettes and so on. Jisoo, who had a gray apron on, turned around with a wide grin and a spatula in her hand.

“I made us breakfast!” She chimed, spreading her arms over the many plates. “Some got cold though, since you were still asleep.”

Jennie made her way over, eyes still fixed on the food. She knew Jisoo wasn’t proficient in cooking, but the visuals of the food looked appetizing, making Jennie give her the benefit of the doubt.

While Jisoo continued to flip an egg in the fizzling pan, Jennie grabbed a fork and broke a little piece of pancake from a plate. Chewing it made all her hopes crumble away, replaced with disappointment and dry batter.

“How do you like it?” Jisoo asked, her eyes glittering with hope.

Jennie placed down the fork slowly and squinted her eyes, trying to swallow through the dryness. “It’s okay.” She said meekly, as to not bring Jisoo’s mood down.

It seemed to work because Jisoo beamed proudly. “I’ve been teaching myself through the Internet.” She rambled, waving her spatula around while explaining. “They give really good recipes and tips and I wanted to try-”

Loud beeping commenced, drowning out the rest of what Jisoo was saying. Jennie’s hands immediately covered her ears and her eyes winced from the piercing sound. On the wall between the kitchen cabinets was the white fire alarm that blared.

With three quick strides, Jennie climbed on top of the kitchen counter and ripped the alarm off while Jisoo fought with the fire that broke out from her pan with her spatula. The chaoticness from the fire alarm and Jisoo’s screaming made Jennie’s hearing muffle as she beelined toward the fire extinguisher propped up next to the refrigerator.

Jennie pushed Jisoo aside and aimed the black nozzle, releasing the white powder that showered the pan. The girls breathed heavily as the chaos died, staring at the black burnt egg on the pan surrounded by the powder.

“You burnt an egg.” Jennie deadpanned in disbelief.

Jisoo’s lips tried to say something, but she was still in shock from the life threatening experience. “That wasn’t in the recipe.” She finally mumbled with sad eyes, the corners of her mouth drooping. She proceeded to untie the back of her apron and pull it over her head. “Maybe I’m not a good cook after all.”

Jennie placed the extinguisher down on the ground and used Jisoo’s shoulders to turn the girl toward her. “You did amazing.” Jennie said with a soft smile to the pouting girl. “Look at all the food you made!”

Jisoo followed Jennie’s hands that swept over the table. Her lips tugged into a bashful smile.

“Here, I’ll help you with the rest of the food.” Jennie gently took the apron off of Jisoo’s hands and put the top over with Jisoo dipping her head down slightly to make it easier. Jennie wrapped her arms around Jisoo’s waist, pulling her closer while tying the knot at the lower back.

“You’re a cute chef.” Jennie teased, pecking Jisoo’s nose, making the girl blush furiously. “And you’re my cute chef.” Jennie exclaimed, picking Jisoo up and twirling her around, emitting a squeal.

“Okay, whatever.” Jisoo bubbled, unable to contain the fluttering in the heart. “Let’s go do it!”

~

Jennie stood behind Jisoo as she cut some sausages, holding her hands to guide her through the process. When Jisoo got the hang of the knife, Jennie slowly took her hands off and hugged her by the waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. She smiled at her excitement at improving her skills.

The two sat down on the dinner chairs, exhausted from cooking. Jisoo heaved and picked out a piece of the same pancake that Jennie took a bite from. Her face twisted in disdain, making Jennie burst out laughing.

“I can’t believe I made this.” Jisoo said between chews, her face twisting more and more.

Jennie handed her a glass of water, which Jisoo happily received. Her cheeks puffed as she swished the water inside in order to wash off the taste of the dreadful pancakes.

“Maybe we can order take-out?” Jennie suggested, holding up her phone that had the contact information of the nearby Chinese restaurant displayed.

Jisoo hummed in defeat. “I guess so.”

Jennie pulled on her cheeks and flashed a reassuring smile. “We’ll make better food next Tuesday.”

Jisoo’s eyes gleamed at the thought of it and she nodded enthusiastically. “Next Tuesday!”


	5. CEO of Calm Down, Jennie

The taps and clicks of heels and shoes echoed in the meeting room as business men and women filed in. At the head of the long table sat two women side by side: the left with long, banged ebony hair in a white blouse matched with a black slacks and the right with wavy, blonde hair brushed back with a black headband and in a brown suit. Their faces remained stoic and serious as the people found their name tags that designated their seat.

A specific click of one heel emitted a heavy pressure that filled every inch of the room. The chatting and ruffling of papers from the participants shortly died as they turned their heads that sensed the immense aura of the woman that entered.

The combination of her sleek raven hair, ruby red heart shaped lips whose end ghosted a smirk, big, obsidian analytical eyes, and a gray blazer matched with a gray tie and skirt screamed expensive. All eyes trained on her as she walked with confident strides to her seat that was situated at the very front, to the right of the blonde head woman. Taking the seat, her name tag read “Kim Jisoo (SOOYA Enterprises)”.

After Jisoo had finished sitting down with no regard to the other business people, they resumed chatting with whispers. Her eyes fell on the name tag that sat across from her that remained empty. She smirked from the triumph of arriving earlier, but it soon faltered when the whispers died down at an instant the second time.

The room was filled with another, but equally as immense, energy that casted a cold and strict presence. The woman, dressed in a black blazer and black skirt, had the side of her chocolate hair pinned with a black ribbon. With her feline-like cold eyes, ethereal round face, and pink lips, the woman was the epitome of chic.

Jisoo squared her shoulders and clasped her hands on the wood while watching the last person arrive to take their seat straight across from her, the seat that was tagged “Jennie Kim (JENSETTER Corporations)”.

The two made eye contact that seemed to protrude lasers that clashed on equal grounds of a rivalry. They simultaneously turned to look at the head of the table.

“Now that everyone is here,” The auburn woman drawled, “we can start the meeting.”

Lisa Manoban and Park Chaeyoung, the most powerful business women that were CEOs of the biggest business in the world, BLINK Industries, had gathered for a meeting today for the interest of stock exchange. An opportunity as huge as this one garnered many interests, but only a handful were chosen to participate, including renowned business owners Kim Jisoo and Jennie Kim.

Lisa picked up the stack of papers in front of her and passed it to Jennie to pass around the table, which she took with the bow of her head. Jisoo internally scoffed, knowing that Jennie wouldn’t have bowed to anyone if it wasn’t to suck up.

When the papers were passed around the whole table, Lisa cleared her throat and regarded the room with an intense gaze. Chaeyoung looked a lot softer with a tiny, joyful glint in her eyes, but everyone knew she was equally as capable of emitting Lisa’s aura if she wanted to.

“As you may know,” Lisa started, “Chaeyoung and I here are looking for the most capable business that we will invest BLINK Industries stocks into. Of course, at the interest of benefitting our business too.”

The people shifted uncomfortably now faced with the competition and the reward at stake, but not Jisoo and Jennie. Jennie eyed Jisoo at the corner of her eye to see that the woman had a poised posture, confident glint in those dark orbs, and the ends of her lips pulled slightly back in a smirk. Despite the fact they were rivals, Jennie considered the act… sexy.

“In front of you is a paper with our business goals, policies, and expectations.” Lisa clasped her hands together and leaned back on her seat. “The floor is open.”

The room fell into a tense silence. Everyone glanced at each other to see who would speak up first. Jisoo, with her head lowered to read the paper in front of her, studied Jennie. Her eyebrows were furrowed slightly and her eyes were closed as if in deep thought and calculation. _Not only was she chic, but she was foxy._

“I for one,” A deep voice piped up from near the middle of the table, “think that my business will give you the biggest reward.”

All heads turned to the man in the suit with swept black hair. Lee Seungri, owner of multiple clubs and venues, had built himself an empire of adult entertainment. He stiffened briefly from the sudden attention, but continued on his proposal.

“My clubs and venues will never go old.” He claimed. “My clubs are famous and my customers eagerly pay high prices to experience them that bring in a million won each week. Real estate fluctuates, but my sales have always been higher due to good business tactics.”

There was a pregnant pause after that as everyone turned to Lisa and Chaeyoung to wait for their response. Lisa was subtly nodding, processing and considering the proposal. 

“Seungri, right?” Chaeyoung spoke with her high, slightly nasally voice that greatly contrasted Lisa’s serious, low voice. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Seungri shifted nervously from being addressed directly.

“Clubs are a tricky business.” Chaeyoung hummed. “One of the highest rates to have extreme scandals that include drugs, trafficking, and more.”

“Yes, but I assure you-”

“We work hard to keep a positive image of our company.” Chaeyoung’s authority pierced right through Seungri’s attempt to defend himself. “What would be your plan if we happen to invest in your business, but a scandal such as those I listed come up?”

Seungri grimaced a little from the strong counter while Chaeyoung studied him with a cocked eyebrow. “I assure you that I perform accurate background checks for each of my employees.” He said with a slight quaver from Chaeyoung’s gaze.

“So you’re supporting yourself with the only fact being your credibility.” The blonde clicked her tongue. “I don’t know you, Mr. Seungri. You never know what goes on behind the scenes, especially when it’s well underground.”

Seungri deflated, slumping back into his seat and with his head lowered. Jisoo frowned a little. _Something was definitely suspicious about Seungri’s business, but now is not the time to dwell on it._

Lisa smirked at her wife’s dominant presence. The room returned to its tense, silent state.

“You talk of credibility and I can guarantee that.”

Jisoo’s eyes flicked to Jennie whose eyes read that she had a plan formulated, planning to take the two women down the road of her thoughts.

“As you may know, my company, JENSETTER Corporations, works with brands and fashion, even endorsing other products.” She explained arrogantly, prompting a subtle eye roll from Jisoo. “I am the epitome of credibility. All the brands that my models, and even me, have endorsed and promoted have stated their satisfaction. Moreso, our brand reputation and sales rates surpass all others, always guaranteeing sell outs.”

Lisa bobbed her head with her eyebrows raised and an impressed expression. Chaeyoung blinked a few times in deep consideration. 

“However.” Jisoo placed the palms of her hands face down on the wood. The three women turned to look at her, along with the rest of the room. “If you want credibility _and_ a positive image, SOOYA Enterprises provides both and more. Our idols and media always work to appeal to the public and maintain positive, trusting images. You can rely on the general people more than a couple of elites.” She glanced at Jennie with the last statement that regarded her with an angry look.

The tension that was initially between the two women grew a hundred times more as they glared at each other, making the room unbearably suffocating. It was so silent that it seemed that everyone was holding their breath.

“Well my job,” Jennie snapped with a cocked eyebrow, “is to appeal to everyone. All of society is under consumer culture due to capitalism, and with my business being the most recognized, my influence guarantees profit _and_ influence for _anything_ we endorse.”

Heads whipped to Jisoo for a response like they were watching a tennis match. Jisoo huffed at Jennie’s sly smirk and foxy eyes.

“You probably think using your pretty face will solve everything.” Jisoo sneered, earning a narrow of cat eyes at the backhanded compliment. “There’s more to pretty faces. There’s personality and gaining trust. My idols, actors, and actresses can garner their own fan bases that will eat anything that they do _and_ endorse, making my business more reliable. Don’t forget that my business can produce models too.”

Jennie, arms crossed around her chest, glowered at the woman that threw her a challenging smirk. _Checkmate._

No one in the room even dared attempt to speak up to interrupt the storm that brewed between the rivals. Lisa and Chaeyoung glanced at each other knowingly.

“Kim Jisoo and Jennie Kim.” Lisa sat up from her relaxed position, propped her elbows on the table, and folded her hands, gaining the two’s attention from their glaring contest. “I’m aware that your businesses coincide and offer equally as many opportunities. One ambition that BLINK Industries would like to achieve from this stock exchange is to expand globally, to _everyone_ , from all corners of the world. Also, even to push the agenda for global peace, no matter how political the situation gets.”

She looked back and forth between both of them.

“How political are _you_ willing for your business to become?”

The question lingered in the already heavy air. Jisoo and Jennie occasionally stole glances at each other in the silence to watch each other’s moves, but never made direct eye contact. 

Finally, Jennie’s lips formed a confident smirk. “I believe _my_ business doesn’t have to worry too much about receiving backlash from the public about political issues.” She speculated. “Our influence is universal for all topics, unlike fan bases that are forced to appease the majority, or else their whole image crumbles into shambles. An industry of idols is not reliable in that retrospect.”

Jennie slightly shrugged her shoulders arrogantly and casted a determined look at Jisoo, whose bottom lip was bitten in deep thought, the gears in her brain grinding.

“Nothing?” Jennie provoked after a minute of Jisoo’s silence, smiling gleefully and mischievously from her triumph. “Nothing from the great Kim Jisoo?”

Jisoo closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows in deep concentration, pouting her lips. _She will not lose to Jennie Kim right now._

“We’ll give you ten more seconds.” Jennie dared, leaning back on her seat. Lisa and Chaeyoung raised their eyebrows at the woman who seemed to take control of the meeting, but anticipated the scenario. The whole room held their breath.

“Ten… nine… eight…” Jennie counted down while absent mindlessly observing her manicure.

Jisoo breathed steadily, still in deep concentration and unfazed by the woman’s pressure.

“Five… four… three…”

Jisoo’s closed eyes suddenly shot open, throwing ice daggers at Jennie that slightly faltered from the intensity of the stare.

“Calm down, Jennie.” Jisoo chastised with a low, yet threatening tone that laced with a slight rough growl that latched onto Jennie’s throat like a whip that choked her of further taunts. 

Jennie’s breath hitched. The way Jisoo said that and with her gaze made her hot all over, but she masked the effect with her stoic, cold facade.

“My company has many influencers that are renowned around the world.” Jisoo said coolly, eyes still trained on Jennie with a new spark of boldness. “With the combination of my celebrities and the media, it’s easy to push a political agenda, especially when it’s a good cause. As I said before, we appeal to the general public, but the trust we gained from doing so will help with any movement or charity work.”

Both women’s chest heaved from the banter like they just got out of a fist fight. It was as if the only competition in the room was between Jisoo and Jennie.

Chaeyoung cleared her throat, taking the initiative to air away the tension that built up when she noticed Lisa was thoroughly enjoying the show. 

“Does anyone else like to propose their plans?” She suggested kindly, studying every single person’s faces. They all had nervous faces after witnessing the battle between Jisoo and Jennie.

“Let’s end the meeting now then.” Chaeyoung concluded, fixing the stack of papers in front of her. “We will let you all know by the end of the week who we decided.”

The silence broke as the room was filled with the ruffles of papers, muttering, and squeaks and groans of chairs being pushed out and in. Jennie scoffed and went on her way out. She felt Jisoo’s eyes bore into her neck.

~

Jennie let out a heavy sigh when she punched in the number into the vending machine that coincided with a bottle of tea. The machine ate the bill with a whirring sound and pushed the bottle to the base.

When Jennie’s hand reached out to open the flap, another hand already beat her to it. Jennie’s eyes looked up to her rival that stood up with the bottle in her grip and her lips curled upward into a smirk.

“Thanks.” Jennie said curtly, swiping for the bottle, but Jisoo held it out of her reach, making her swipe air.

“The meeting was quite something.” Jisoo smirked. “You’re as feisty as always.”

Jennie narrowed her cat eyes. If Jisoo wanted to start something, Jennie’s energy was all sapped from the whole day.

“My pleasure.” Jennie quipped and stepped into Jisoo’s space to grab the bottle again. 

Jisoo effortlessly dodged Jennie’s hand and used the momentum to push Jennie against the machine, the glass rattling a bit from the impact. Her arm rested on the side of Jennie’s head and she waved the bottle in front of her as if taunting her.

Jisoo looked Jennie up and down and briefly at her lips that were parted slightly. “You almost got me today.” She said with her tongue poking the side of her cheek. “Don’t think I’ll back down so easily.”

Jennie squared her shoulders and jutted her chin, bringing her face closer to Jisoo’s already close face. “It was fair play.” She said coolly. “Don’t take it personally.”

Jisoo’s orbs flicked side to side whilst studying Jennie that kept her cold face. She pushed off the machine, finally giving Jennie room to breathe. She shoved the bottle of tea on Jennie’s chest, making her quickly bring her hands up to catch it.

“We’ll see each other again soon.” Jisoo said with an amorous twinkle in her eyes. “Good luck, Jennie Kim.”

Jennie watched the back of the raven haired woman strut down the hallway until she turned the corner. She leaned against the machine and huffed in frustration. Not only could the woman annoy her, she could make Jennie’s heart skip a few beats.

_It’s on, Kim Jisoo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I have no idea how business works.


	6. [M] CEO of Calm Down, Jennie (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how business works.
> 
> and i am not good at writing sexc time

Jennie anxiously drummed her nails on her wooden desk while chewing on her nail. Her eyes were focused on the telephone, anticipating a very important call.

Someone knocked on the door to her office before opening it by a crack. A light brunette poked her head through.

“Miss Kim?” She piped with caution, acknowledging her boss’ nervousness.

“Come in, Joohyun.” Jennie said without a glance.

Joohyun pushed the door wider and came in with a small tray consisting of a cup of tea and a pastry. She laid it in front of Jennie and smoothened her skirt before bowing.

“I brought you a snack to relax.” Joohyun said bashfully with her gaze lowered. “The pastry is fresh from the bakery and I brewed the tea a few minutes ago, so it’s warm.”

Joohyun lifted her head when her boss didn’t say anything to find that Jennie was still focused on the phone with her eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m sure you’ll get a call.” Joohyun reassured in hopes of easing Jennie’s tense posture. “You did great in the meeting.”

Jennie subtly nodded. As much as she appreciated Joohyun’s support, her secretary’s words passed through and out her ears. The only thing harbored in her mind was the call from BLINK Industries.

Jennie’s fingers slowly reached for the handle of the tea. Before she wrapped them around the hook, the telephone began to ring.

_Ring ring!_

The sound she wanted to hear all day made Jennie jump with excitement, her knee slamming into the bottom of the desk and causing the cup and plate to clatter against the tray. She was so elated that she didn’t register any pain. Her reaction even made Joohyun jump from surprise.

“Hello, this is Jennie Kim of JENSETTER Corporations. How may I help you?” Jennie steadied her voice to contain her skittish behavior. 

“Hi Jennie. This is Park Chaeyoung from BLINK Industries.” The light voice from the other end of the line sang. “Lisa and I were impressed by your presentation in the stock meeting earlier this week, and we wish you to stop by our office later today to discuss further plans.”

Jennie hopped onto her feet in pure joy and stiffened her squeal with her hand. The already jumpy Joohyun jumped again from the sudden spring in her boss.

“Yes, I will be right there.” She beamed, her gummy smile reaching from ear to ear. “Thank you!”

Jennie waited until she heard the little click of the other line ending on her to put the phone down. She looked at Joohyun who had wide eyes.

“They called me!” Jennie exclaimed in a sing-song voice and bounced around her office with her arms waving in the air like an excited child. “They called me!” 

“That’s great, Miss Kim!” Joohyun smiled with elation for Jennie’s success. “I knew you could do it!”

Jennie wrapped around her desk and pulled Joohyun in a hug. Joohyun froze awkwardly with her hands in the air.

“I couldn’t have done it without you!” Jennie chirped and pulled away from her. She grabbed her coat that hung on the back of her chair and rushed to the door.

“Remember those reports for Joy’s gig!” Jennie called from over her shoulder before disappearing through the door.

Joohyun smiled softly as she listened to Jennie’s footsteps run down the hallway. She resumed to clean up the untouched cup of tea and pastry.

~

Jennie rounded her car into the parking lot of the huge building of BLINK Industries. She brushed her hair with her fingers and smoothened her clothes while striding hastily to the front.

_Stay calm, Jennie. You can do this._ Jennie told herself, forming a fist of determination.

The secretary in the lobby looked up through her spectacles when Jennie arrived at the counter.

“Purpose?” The lady drawled with a cocked eyebrow.

“Lisa Manoban and Park Chaeyoung would like to see me.” Jennie explained. “My name is Jennie Kim.”

The lady typed slowly into the computer, each click of the keyboard making Jennie’s eye twitch from impatience. Finally, the lady tapped a button on the telephone.

“A Jennie Kim is here to see you.” She spoke into the microphone.

“Send her up.” Jennie heard Chaeyoung’s voice through the speaker.

The lady pointed her chin to the elevator situated down the other end of the lobby.

“Floor 16.” She said curtly and returned to her computer screen.

Jennie bowed her head in thanks and strided to the elevator that had mirrors as walls. While the elevator lifted up to its destination, Jennie checked herself out in the mirror.

_I look like a mess._ Jennie frowned at the untidiness of her appearance. She tried to smoothen her hair and adjust her blouse.

_Better._ Jennie waggled her eyebrows at her own reflection and turned herself in different angles to admire her outfit. _They don’t call me the chic goddess for nothing._

The elevator bell dinged and the doors slid open to reveal another minimalist hallway. The echoes of the clicks of her heels bounced off the walls that matched the beating of her heart. She stopped at the front of the door that read _Lisa Manoban_ above _Park Chaeyoung_ on a gold plaque fastened to the wood, both above the word _CEO_.

With a few quick breaths to ease her heart, Jennie twisted the doorknob and stepped inside.

The office was bright and decorated in a simple manner. The sun rays streamed through the large glass window that took an entire wall that overlooked the city. There were a few potted plants placed in the corners of the room, along with a few paintings and pictures hung on the walls. In the middle of the room sat Lisa and Chaeyoung behind an elegant, dark wood desk. A person already occupied one of the two cushions situated in front of them.

“Ah, Jennie.” Chaeyoung greeted with a bright smile. “We’re glad you can make it in such short notice.”

Jennie returned the smile and made her way to the empty cushion. Her eyes fell on the other woman in the room. When she got closer, she couldn’t mistake the familiar heart shaped lips and sleek, raven hair.

_Oh, it’s Jisoo. Of course._ Jennie grimaced. _It makes sense. We’re the finalists for this offer. Don’t let her get to you._

Jennie took the seat and folded her hands neatly on her lap. Neither her or Jisoo glanced at each other. Despite the lack of words between the two, the tension had already thickened.

Lisa cleared her throat and straightened up in her seat. “As Chaeyoung said, we were impressed by the two of you in our last meeting. Obviously, we’re looking for one final person to seal our deal with. So we have a proposal.”

Lisa opened the drawer beside her and pulled out a paper. She laid it out on the desk in a way that allowed the two women to read it. The top said, in big black text, “PROJECT BP”.

“As you may know, mistreatment of women employees is prominent in our society, especially in industries that you two work in.” Lisa said, eyes shifting between Jennie and Jisoo. “I’m sure you treat your female employees well, but as a challenge to determine the most capable business partner, Chaeyoung and I thought that you guys can work on a project that concerns this issue.”

Jennie smiled to herself confidently. Her mind already raced with ideas. _She can do this. Jisoo won’t stand a chance!_

“...together.”

Jennie’s face slacked and Jisoo’s lips made a small pop from dropping her jaw. Lisa’s lips tugged slightly with amusement, as if she had done it intentionally for entertainment.

“With… her?” Jisoo broke the silence first with a flabbergasted expression, pointing adjacently with her thumb.

“Exactly my thoughts.” Jennie grumbled, equally as unhappy as Jisoo at the thought of working with her rival.

Lisa nodded with a nonchalant smile. “Yep. You two,” She pointed with her two fingers and connected them, “together.”

They simultaneously looked at each other in disbelief. Jisoo scowled and Jennie retaliated with an eye roll.

“We’ll give you two weeks to do this. Deal?”

Jisoo narrowed her eyes at Jennie who shrugged. 

“Deal.” Jennie said after much reluctance. 

Lisa and Chaeyoung turned their head to Jisoo. “Jisoo?”

“Deal.”

Jennie’s heart began to beat now that Jisoo had agreed. She wasn’t sure if it was from dread or nervousness. Or both. Or something else.

Lisa clasped her hands and smiled. “Alright then. See you two in two weeks.”

~

Jennie dug her face into her hands and let out a loud groan.

“I can’t believe I have to work with that jerk!” Jennie whined. “I can’t stand her! Her and her perfect face and arrogant attitude!”

Joohyun listened to her silently with a folder in her hands that she tried to hand to Jennie. The way Jennie was distressed made the secretary hesitate to worsen the mood with more work.

“Okay, okay. It’s fine.” Jennie mumbled to herself in an attempt to soothe her soul. “I can do this. It’s only two weeks.”

“Miss Kim.” Joohyun called gently, thrusting the folder forward. “This is the report on Joy’s gig.”

Jennie took it with both hands and sighed. “Thank you, Joohyun. Sorry, I’m just-”

Her phone dinged to signal a notification. Jennie looked at the screen to see an unknown number had texted her a message.

_Spam?_ Jennie huffed in annoyance and opened it to clear the message. However, her finger paused over the trash button when she finally read the message:

_*** - **** - **** : This is Jisoo. Let’s meet tomorrow at my office at noon to discuss plans._

The conciseness with no warmth of the text was definitely Jisoo. The thought of being in the presence of that woman again in such a short period of time was enough to drive her mad.

“Ugh.” Jennie groaned and planted her face on the desk. 

Joohyun bowed politely. “I’ll be outside if you need anything else, Miss Kim.” She said before taking her leave.

Jennie clenched her fist and breathed deeply to calm herself down.

_She will get this deal, and Jisoo won’t stop her!_

~

The building of SOOYA Enterprises looked considerably empty, save for a few cars in the parking lot. It was a Saturday, so Jennie assumed it was a day off for most of her employees.

She was dressed more casually in contrast to her usual professional attire, but she didn’t forget to look cute by adding a white barrette to her hair. Jennie hummed quietly to the elevator music as it lifted her to the 7th floor.

The interior of the building was more modern than BLINK Industries’ minimalistic style. The hallway had abstract art lined along the wall and the skylight made the place seem a lot brighter. Jennie arrived at Jisoo’s office door that had a simple plaque with her name engraved in it: _Kim Jisoo CEO_.

Jennie flattened her short pleated skirt and fixed her flowy buttoned top. When her hand rested on the doorknob, she realized it was unusually clammy.

_Why was she so nervous?_ Jennie shook her head and twisted the doorknob, meeting a click, and pushed the door open.

The neat office was smaller than the grand room of Lisa and Chaeyoung. The lights were off, but the room was naturally lit by the warm rays of the afternoon sun through the paneled window. A small sofa was facing the television.

Jisoo was leaning back on her reclined office chair with her shoes propped on her desk, looking out the window. Her head turned when she heard the door click open and Jennie’s head poked in.

Jisoo waved lazily to signal to Jennie to come in. She was dressed in an equally casual manner as Jennie with an oversized white shirt matched with light mom jeans. Even her hair, that was always neat, was released in a wavy flow that tumbled over her shoulders. The natural look accentuated her beauty, Jennie thought. It relaxed her that their meeting wasn’t that professional.

_If she wasn’t so cocky, Jennie would’ve thought she was an angel._

Jennie pulled up the one seat across the desk and sat down stiffly. Jisoo eyed her with a raised eyebrow.

“Why are you so stiff?” Jisoo queried, eyes sparkling with amusement. “I don’t bite.”

Jennie willed herself to relax her tense shoulders a bit, but her fingers continued to fiddle on her lap. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Jennie said with a slight gulp.

Jisoo swung her feet off her desk and sat in a more appropriate position, resting her elbows on the desk and leaning in. The intensity from those dark orbs made Jennie a bit nervous.

“I was thinking that we could use our most popular employees to promote and raise awareness of the message.” Jisoo said whilst moving her expressional hands. “You can make ad campaigns and stuff while I tap into my media and branch out to my idols that will definitely get the message around. Piece of cake.”

“But I can do the same thing. I have connections, you know.” Jennie frowned. Jisoo’s plan sounded like it was more her work than Jennie’s. _Was she trying to make her look incapable so she could steal the deal easier?_

“Yeah, but we shouldn’t rely on others. It’s our project, after all.”

“It sounds like you’ll do more work than me.”

Jisoo took a paper out from underneath one of her folders and slid it across the desk in front of Jennie. It looked like chicken scratch to her, but she could make out a few words.

“No, we’re doing equal work. Trust me. It’s just I have more flexibility in how I can promote this than you.”

“What are you trying to say?” Jennie’s tone rose in increased temper. She couldn’t tolerate that Jisoo was doubting her abilities. She was a prideful woman.

Jisoo huffed and stood up to walk over to her side because the width of the desk made it hard to reach over to show Jennie the purpose of the paper.

“Look, I made a whole plan for it last night.” Jisoo exasperated, fingering the many scribbles on the paper. Her arm hovered right above Jennie’s shoulder. “It’s the perfect plan. Of course because I made it.” She added smugly.

Jennie squinted at the writing and shook her head. “I disagree.” She said, jutting her chin. “I was thinking that we could even get our aces to do a campaign together to draw in a wider audience to a more centralized message.”

“But that wouldn’t be efficient. We both have our own respective fields and we should use them to our advantage.”

“Yes it would because both our aces, even our other employees, would bring in audiences from those respective fields. A combined audience is more impactful than separate ones. I can even launch a-”

“What are you going to do, make merchandise or something?” Jisoo teased, wiggling her hands mockingly.

Jennie huffed. “There’s more to my business than just _clothes._ Fashion can influence-”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jisoo cut her off with a wave of her hand. “Clothes are cool. I get it.”

Jennie’s mouth gaped like a fish at the arrogance of the woman. Her ears burned and her hands shook. She shot up from the seat, meeting Jisoo eye to eye.

“You are so full of yourself!” She shouted into Jisoo’s face, who recoiled from the sudden outburst. “I don’t want to work together as much as you do, but look at where we are. So try to work with me and stop treating me like this.” Her finger jabbed accusingly on her chest. “I know both of us want to get this over with quickly, so stop acting like a jerk.”

Jennie’s chest heaved from her rant. Her cat eyes studied Jisoo that had her eyes closed, her right cheek slightly raised from the tug of her lip. The woman’s hand raised slowly to wipe a small spit that flew on her chin from the small distance between them.

“Nothing to say?” Jennie pressed. Her heart pounded from adrenaline that coursed through her veins. “All words and no action? Is that what happens when someone finally puts you in your place-”

“Just shut your hot lips for a minute! It’s distracting me.”

Jennie faltered, eyes widening in shock. The tips of her ears burned along with her entire face.

Jisoo smirked in amusement and shrugged nonchalantly. “So that was all it took to shut you up?”

Jennie tried to form words to retort back, but the shock left her dumbstruck and flustered. Jisoo tilted her head and gave a small pout. “What’s the matter? Cat caught your tongue?”

_How could this woman look so cute, yet so sexy, yet so annoying?_ Jennie couldn’t help the thought crossing her mind when she flicked to those heart shaped lips. Jisoo’s orbs seemed to taunt her in a playful manner while she drew herself into her space.

Jennie wet her lips and her heart skipped a few beats from the shortening distance. She backpedaled until the edge of the desk bumped into her lower back and her hands reached behind her to catch herself. “You’re so-”

Jennie’s breath was stolen when Jisoo dipped in to seal her lips with her own. She froze in place, with eyes wide from the gesture that, to her surprise, was gentle and soft. She tasted of peppermint: fresh with a hint of sweetness. Her head spun. She was lost in the moment, lost in the feeling of Jisoo’s lips moving against hers with a passion that drew out a moan from the depths of her throat. Her stiff posture relaxed, her knees weakened, and her eyes fluttered shut, succumbing into the temptation and delightful taste that was Kim Jisoo.

Before Jennie could return the kiss, Jisoo pulled away slightly, enough to leave breathing space, but Jennie could still feel Jisoo’s hot breath that tickled her skin. It left a tingling sensation on her lips that ached for more. Her gaze locked onto Jennie as if anticipating a reaction while her tongue swiped her lips to dampen them. The inches between them were thick with heat and desire.

“Are you done yet, princess?” Jisoo smirked with a raspy voice that sent shivers down Jennie’s body.

A wave of lust rushed through Jennie’s head that acted upon its own. Her hands swiftly fisted the fabric of Jisoo’s collar, pulling her in desperately for a deeper kiss. Jisoo stumbled forward from the force, pressing herself against Jennie and barely catching herself with her hands that fell behind the woman. 

Jennie’s hands scrambled to get a hold of a fistful of Jisoo’s silky, raven locks that smelled of expensive perfume to further deepen the kiss that left little room for thought. The whiff of her smell made her head buzz with a high that only she could provide. She felt Jisoo’s hands roam from her waist to settle a bit below her shoulder blades. Jennie’s toes curled from her touch that left a burning trail and her body arched into Jisoo’s, hungry for more of her. 

Their lips moved in zealous synchronization; exploring, tasting, and melting into each other’s mouths like chocolate. The way Jisoo grazed Jennie’s bottom lip between her teeth emitted soft moans that begged her to continue. The kiss felt so heavenly that Jennie felt her eyes roll to the back of her head from pure bliss.

Jennie was the first to pull away, gasping for a quick drink of air.

“Jisoo-”

Before she could say anymore, Jisoo crashed into her swollen lips again, earning another moan. The force toppled Jennie onto her back, but she didn’t care as she wrapped her legs around Jisoo’s waist to pull her in closer until their bodies pressed as if they were one. A series of clatters and ruffling of papers followed from Jisoo whose hands frantically cleared the objects on her desk.

Jisoo sucked on Jennie’s lip before traveling to trace her jawline and making her way to her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses that made Jennie quiver. She tilted her head to the side to expose more of her neck, inviting her in for more. Jennie’s breath hitched when she felt Jisoo suck on her neck hard that definitely left a mark, like she wanted to show the world her territory.

Jisoo’s fingers lightly traveled up Jennie’s thigh, slithering its way up her skirt. The feeling tickled and teased Jennie, prompting her to tighten her legs around her. Jennie whimpered, her back slightly arching from the sensation, as Jisoo smiled against her skin, clearly enjoying teasing the woman.

“Jisoo.” Jennie gasped, her body curling when Jisoo neared the heated area, bending to her will.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy.” Jisoo hissed, her finger toying with the lining of her underwear.

A sudden thought seized Jennie’s head, snapping her out of her trance, and her hand shot out to grasp Jisoo’s wrist to stop her. Jisoo widened her eyes in surprise.

“What’s wrong?” She whispered, pulling away from Jennie to look at her eyes that were full of uncertainty and fear.

“I…” Jennie gulped, struggling to formulate the word while Jisoo creased her eyebrows with growing concern. “I haven’t....”

Jisoo’s face dawned with realization, her lips forming a small O in response. “You’re still a-”

Jennie nodded hastily, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Then, Jisoo threw her head back and laughed heartily. She never heard the woman laugh before, but it sounded like music to her ears.

“The fashion goddess Jennie Kim.” She breathed between chuckles. “Still a-”

Jennie clamped Jisoo’s mouth shut with another kiss that emitted a low growl, pulling away before she could have more. 

“Shut up.” Jennie huffed, untangling her legs around Jisoo’s waist and shoving her off. She sat up on the desk, brushing her messy hair with her fingers. Her barrette seemed to have fallen off during the session. _The woman never failed to get on her nerves._

“Come on, I didn’t mean it.” Jisoo chortled, trying to steal another kiss. Jennie pressed her finger on Jisoo’s lips to stop her in her tracks.

“We should really work on that project.” Jennie breathed. 

Jisoo stepped back and observed their surroundings. Pens and papers were spilled and scattered all over the office floor from their session. 

“I don’t see the plan.” Jisoo shrugged, throwing a smug look.

Jennie hopped off the desk and knelt down, rummaging through the numerous papers and files that all looked alike. “We can’t waste any time. We only have two weeks, you know.”

Jisoo knelt down beside Jennie, watching the woman flip and toss papers. “Two weeks is a while. We have all day.”

Jennie looked up from the floor to meet Jisoo’s playful eyes. “You may think so, but time flies pretty fast-”

She was cut off again when Jisoo pecked her lips, leaving her breathless as if she wasn’t engulfing them a few minutes ago.

“You’re cute when you’re worked up.” Jisoo wiggled her eyebrows, bopping Jennie’s nose. “It makes me want to kiss you more.”

Jennie’s heart fluttered from her words. She tried her best to maintain her composure. “Jisoo, now is not the time-”

Jisoo’s lips pressed on hers again, but Jennie instantly melted without resistance. Her hands came up to cup Jennie’s round face.

“A few more minutes.” Jisoo murmured against her lips with their foreheads connected.

Jennie hummed in thought before smirking. “Close the window.”

When Jisoo twisted the pole to close the blinds, she turned around to meet Jennie on the sofa, legs crossed, pulling her in with alluring eyes.

Jisoo captured Jennie’s lips and, once again, they quickly dissolved into each other’s touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing sexy time scenes so that's why I stopped there sorry :C


	7. Yin and Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This has no relations to Avatar.

The emerald green leaves blew softly in the fresh, crisp spring breeze. The singing and chirping of birds echoed through the maze of trees, along with the buzzing and rustling of the many other creatures that occupied the lively forest. 

The canopy of the trees casted a cool shade over a particular raven haired girl, in a chestnut dress and two black bows decorated on her hair, that was knelt on the fertile dirt, peeking under a log with a tiny tortoise by her side.

“Seulgi unnie said I would find one here.” Jisoo muttered, poking and rummaging through the hollow log that had plants, mushrooms, and vines sprouting from its base that draped the wood.

Her tortoise regarded her with thoughtful eyes. Jisoo pushed herself onto a sitting position and crossed her arms in frustration.

“Maybe the Waddle Worm lives in birch logs.” Jisoo pondered with her finger on her chin. Her other finger naturally brushed through the few dark green strands of hair that was a common feature of the Earth tribe. “What do you think, Rabbit?”

Rabbit the tortoise simply tilted its head. He raised his front foot and, as tortoises do, slowly bounded toward the girl’s leg. Before he could take a second step, Jisoo scooped him up by the belly and propped him on her shoulder.

“We don’t have all day.” Jisoo patted Rabbit’s head playfully. She flashed a determined grin and set her hands on her hips. Her obsidian eyes twinkled with hope that matched the three moles sprinkled on her eyes: one on each eyelid and one near the inner corner. “Let’s go!”

Her bare feet sunk into the soft earth as she strolled through the forest with the little bounce of her heels. Squirrels stopped scurrying to look over at the girl, acknowledging her presence and Earth aura. She gave them a little wave and resumed, humming along the way to the chirping of birds.

A stronger than usual gust blew through the trees, mildly blowing Jisoo’s hair behind her. She stopped in her tracks and looked around with concern. Her senses told her something, or someone, was here, and they were not of the Earth tribe.

“Something is off.” Jisoo cautioned. Rabbit bobbed his head in agreement.

With a more sneaky approach, she headed toward the source of the gust. She was bent low and on her tippy toes. She inched closer to a large bush that she couldn’t see over.

_The wind seemed to have come from here._

Jisoo carefully separated the leaves and branches of the bush, stepping through as quietly as possible. Occasionally, the protruding sticks jabbed her, but she didn’t mind. The bush led to a large clearing with a figure floating in the middle.

Her breath hitched and she quickly took cover behind a tree to hide. Her hand instinctively went to check up on Rabbit, who was gripping onto her shoulder firmly.

Slowly, Jisoo peeked out the tree to observe the figure. Her back was turned to Jisoo, but Jisoo could make out her two toned hair, the front snow white and the back jet black, that was tied up in a bun, leaving a few strands of front hair out to frame the face. She was wearing a snake print top with white silk that hung off her shoulders. The bright sun made the trinkets on her nails and earrings shine. She seemed to be meditating in the air.

_An Air member?_ Jisoo worried her lip. _What are they doing here? Don’t they live in the mountains?_

Jisoo continued to observe her. The girl radiated a powerful, ethereal aura that she couldn’t explain, which made her more curious and drawn in to her.

_Maybe she’s friendly?_ Jisoo wondered. _But Seulgi unnie always warned me to stay away from other tribes._

The mere idea of making friends excited her. She smiled to herself and her giddiness made her lose focus and blindly step on a twig.

**_Snap._ **

Jisoo froze at the instant. In the same instant, the Air member whipped her head at the Earth girl, so fast she was sure it caused a form of whiplash. Jisoo gasped in fear from the unexpected appearance of her face. Her elegant, round face held faint red streaks that dragged from her stormy gray cat eyes down to her cheeks. 

They locked eyes and Jisoo could only gulp.

With a swift movement of her talented hands, the Air girl launched a slice of air that barreled toward Jisoo, cutting a linear line of grass in its wake. She yelped and dove to the side, Rabbit falling off her shoulder in the process.

_Rabbit will be fine._ Jisoo thought, propping herself on her knees and blowing her hair out of her eyes. _He’s a tough cookie._

Jisoo bolted before another slice of air could cut her that was shaped like a lunar moon. The Air girl was not in her meditating form anymore. She floated with her legs extended and hands out, trained on Jisoo.

Jisoo recovered from her shock and was ready to fight. Her head lifted to level with the other girl’s fierce gaze that seemed to challenge her on to counter.

With a grunt, Jisoo’s foot stomped on the earth floor, the waves of the impact springing up a large chunk of dirt and stone in front of her. Her arms came together in an intricate motion and palmed the chunk toward the girl in the air.

Jisoo smiled confidently when the earth, almost the size of the girl, aimed perfectly at her. It was not for long that Jisoo’s face slacked when the hunk was cleaved neatly in half with the halves hurdling past beside the Air who was unfazed.

“Is that all you got, dirt girl?” She taunted, smirking at Jisoo’s flabbergasted expression.

_So she’s intentionally picking a fight?_ Jisoo’s glare intensified and her body shook, responding to the nature around her. _Then I’ll give her a fight._

Jisoo charged with her arms stretched out that invited the plants and vines that wrapped around her wrists, forming a whip of nature. She lashed the tip at the airborne girl that swiftly dodged it. Her smirk was wiped off her red lips, replaced by a scowl.

Jisoo kept up the momentum. The forest pumped its energy through her veins and she pummeled the whip with quick succession. The Air was able to dodge the first few, but the final one latched onto her bicep with a tight grip. Jisoo yanked downward, throwing her onto the floor with a hard thud that protruded a small cloud of dust particles.

“You’re forgetting you’re fighting a dirt girl on her home turf, wind-” Jisoo paused, her mind working to think of a good comeback. “-jerk!”

Jisoo internally groaned at herself for her lame comeback, proceeding to face palm. She was never good at comebacks. The white haired girl chuckled in amusement, causing Jisoo’s face to heat up.

“See how you like this, dirt girl.” 

The Air pulled her bicep that forcefully tugged Jisoo forward, who was already off guard from her embarrassment. Jisoo released her whip to prevent being dragged further, catching herself in a knelt position.

Without missing a beat, her hands proficiently threw daggers of air at Jisoo’s direction that were almost transparent, save for the faint flicker of particles that reflected in the sunlight. Jisoo made way to dodge the incoming barrage of knives that whistled past her, with a few coming mere inches away from her nose; so close that she could feel the air graze her skin.

In the midst of the barrage, Jisoo’s foot was caught by a force of air. She tripped and face planted into the ground, moaning in pain and holding her forehead that absorbed most of the landing.

She tried to push herself back on her feet, but a swift kick to her side knocked her down again. Jisoo coughed from the breath that was kicked out her chest, rolling on her back to look up at the sky and the silhouette of the Air hovering above her.

Jisoo’s mind was fuzzy, but she tried to swing a blind punch. The latter effortlessly grasped both of Jisoo’s wrist and pinned them above her head, earning a grunt from the Earth girl.

“Already done?” She crowed, the ends of her lips curling upward in a mocking smile. 

Jisoo huffed and wiggled, trying to escape from her restraint, but the girl’s weight on her held her still for the most part. The Air brought her face closer, freezing Jisoo in place from the enclosed distance. The gesture increased Jisoo’s heartbeat so drastically that she wondered if it could be heard.

“You still have some fighting spirit in you?” The Air cocked her head, stormy eyes dancing with amusement that studied the face of the girl below her. “Show me what else you got, dirt girl.”

Jisoo frowned at the girl’s jeers, a low growl emitting from her throat. _She will not go down this easily._

“You’re kind of cute with your small pout.” The girl cooed, making Jisoo flustered from the swing of emotions. “I don’t remember the Earth tribe making girls like you.”

_What is she trying to do?_ Jisoo’s ears burned with a dust of pink on her cheeks, but her stomach fluttered. While their locked eyes held steady, Jisoo was concentrating on calling the tree beside her. 

Her fingers tingled until she could see the vine that hovered over the Air’s shoulder before hooking itself around her waist. She raised her eyebrows in surprise as she was pulled off Jisoo and pressed against the tree trunk.

“That’s what I got.” Jisoo grinned, dusting her hands off after standing up. 

The cat eyed girl gripped and clawed at the vines, struggling to loosen the grasp. Jisoo placed her hands on her hips triumphantly.

“Show me what else _you_ have, wind jerk.” Jisoo returned the taunt with glee.

Jisoo was so caught up in her own victory that she didn’t notice the Air turning a bit purple. She pointed and poked at the vines wrapped around her waist in an attempt to catch Jisoo’s attention.

“I… can’t… breathe-” She panted, her eyes dilating from the lack of air.

“Oh no!” Jisoo fretted. She ran to unravel the vines that responded to her will, allowing the restraint to fall apart easier. The Air collapsed into Jisoo’s arms, heaving and coughing.

“Are you okay?” Jisoo queried, bringing the girl up to her eye level to observe her state. Her head lolled around, but her original peach color was returning, washing off the purple.

The Air’s eyes fluttered open and fell on Jisoo’s concerned ones. If it wasn’t for the feeling of the light breaths from the girl, Jisoo wouldn’t have noticed how close the two’s faces actually were. Without a thought, her eyes flick briefly to the girl’s parted lips.

In panic, Jisoo dropped the girl that barely caught herself from the sudden release. Her face was red and her heart pounded against her chest. She shook her head hard to shake the image of the lips from her mind, along with the thought of tasting them.

“I’m sorry!” Jisoo stammered with her hands up in a surrender. “I wasn’t going to kill you! I swear!”

The Air stretched her arms, flexing her toned muscles. She regarded Jisoo with an impressed look.

“That was a good fight.” She smiled, much to Jisoo’s surprise. She had a scowl on her face the whole fight, but when she smiled, she looked beautiful. Especially when her right eye appeared smaller than the left. 

Jisoo was speechless from her discovery, so she held her hand out awkwardly instead.

“Friends?” Jisoo chirped eagerly, wiggling her hand to coax the other to shake it.

The Air eyed her hand first, gears grinding in her brain, before clasping it with hers. “Sure.” 

Jisoo felt a small spark emit from the contact, a spark that traveled like wildfire through her arms and right into her heart. It felt good and the feeling caused a heart shaped smile to form on Jisoo’s face.

“I’m Jisoo. From the Earth tribe.”

“I’m Jennie. From the Air tribe.”

“Jennie.” Jisoo echoed, the name rolling naturally off her tongue and tasted like honey. “The name suits you.”

Jennie cocked her eyebrow in a playful way, as if to feign innocence. “What does that mean?”

Jisoo felt her cheeks flush again, her hands quickly coming up to cover them before the girl could see. _Stupid Jisoo, speaking before thinking!_

“Nothing!” Jisoo exclaimed, flashing an awkward smile to mask her nervousness. “I think it’s a beautiful name.”

Jennie’s cat eyes narrowed, not in suspicion, but in a profound interest. The ends of her lips tugged. “Same for you, Jisoo.”

Four simple words made Jisoo giddy and her heart skip a few beats. The familiar flutter of butterflies that she had experienced before made its return. _Was it because she made a new friend, or was it something else?_

Jennie checked Jisoo up and down and did a small salute with two fingers. “Until we meet again, _friend_.” She winked before summoning winds that carried her over the forest. Jisoo’s eyes followed her white head until she disappeared amongst the trees, returning the forest to its usual, peaceful state.

Jisoo felt a small tap on her toe. She looked down and found Rabbit looking up at her.

“You survived!” Jisoo chimed, scooping the tortoise up with both her hands. She held him up to her face and beamed.

“I think I made a new friend, Rabbit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this into a story so check it out if you want C: [Yin and Yang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064854/chapters/60710050)


	8. Rest Well

The alarm rang promptly at 6:00 AM. Under a heap of blankets and stuffed animals, the raven haired girl rolled over with a groan to blindly search for the source of the noise coming from the nightstand.

Once her finger found the button to put the device on snooze, she dug her face into her pillow and let out a tired sigh. She stayed like that for a few minutes before willing herself up to begin her day. She grabbed her spectacles residing on her nightstand too and placed them on.

Her bedroom door creaked slightly when she tried opening it silently. She paused to listen for any sign of disturbance she caused in the slumbering dorm. When the coast was clear, she opened it wider and slipped out quietly to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror above the sink, her hair was a mess. It was part of her usual routine anyway: take a light shower, brush her teeth, brush her hair, put on some mascara, and put on her contacts. That was a general gist of it anyway.

As usual as well, she went to check on the other girls, particularly one that she knew had a busy schedule ahead of her. Her bedroom door was opened by a crack, but she already knew what that meant. Still, she pushed it open and poked her head in.

“Jennie?” She called out softly.

She only met a silent bedroom, along with an already made bed. The girl had woken and left ages ago.

“Jisoo unnie?” A light voice called from behind.

Jisoo whipped around in surprise to find Chaeyoung with a bagel in her hand and dressed up. 

“I didn’t know you were awake already.” 

“I woke up some time ago. I have a photoshoot today.”

Jisoo’s mouth formed an O in realization. Most of the time, the girls didn’t wake up this early. Jisoo would know. She woke up first. It wasn’t frequent that they were booked with gigs.

She smiled at Chaeyoung. “Good luck! You’ll do great because you’re a stunner.”

Chaeyoung returned the smile shyly. “Thank you, unnie.” The blonde peeked over Jisoo’s shoulders to Jennie’s bedroom that had its door ajar. “Were you looking for Jennie unnie?”

Jisoo paused, contemplating whether to admit it or not, before giving in to the girl chewing the bagel. “Yeah. It looks like I missed her again.” She chuckled dryly.

Chaeyoung patted her shoulder reassuringly, sensing the worry seeping from the older girl that became a common feat these past few weeks. “Don’t worry, unnie. You know she has to work hard this month for her solo. She wouldn’t want you to be worried for her all the time, you know?”

Jisoo bobbed her head at the younger girl’s kind words. She knew that a part of being a solo artist was carrying yourself, but she couldn’t help but worry sick for Jennie. For any of the girls, really. However, the way that the younger girl cared for Jisoo too made her realize she shouldn’t worry so much – that her girls could take care of themselves too.

“Thanks, Chaeng.” Jisoo said. “Is Lisa still asleep?”

“Yeah. Sleeping like a baby.”

Jisoo chuckled, very knowing of the youngest one’s sleeping habits. 

“You should hurry with your bagel and get to your photoshoot.”

After the Australian finished her business in the dorm, she left with a wave to Jisoo. The dorm returned to its slumbering silence.

Jisoo sat on the couch, fiddling her fingers in thought. She took in consideration Chaeyoung’s words, but she hasn’t seen Jennie in a long time. Two days, to be exact, because it was either they always miss each other or the latter was too busy with her activities to properly interact with Jisoo.

With a heavy sigh, Jisoo headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking through the various foods. Her eyes settled on a packaged kimbap that protruded underneath some chocolate.

She wasn’t sure whose it was, but she was taking it.

Jisoo changed into a casual sweater and jeans, pocketing the kimbap into her tote bag along with some juice, and headed to the YG building.

~

The building wasn’t bustling that much, considering it was still early in the morning. Jisoo bowed to some of the staff there on her way to the recording studio. Through the window in the hallway of the room, she spotted the familiar brunette head whose back was turned. She shouldered her bag before carefully stepping in.

Jisoo tried extra hard to open the door as silently as possible in hopes of not breaking the girl’s concentration. However, despite what Jisoo thought was a success, the girl turned her head at the instant anyway.

“Chichu!” The New Zealander sang with surprise, removing the headphones and swerving the office chair to face the arriver.

“Hey, Jenduekie~.” Jisoo beamed, closing the door behind her and taking the other chair that was situated adjacent to Jennie’s at the same desk.

“What are you doing here?” Jennie queried as Jisoo set her bag down on the desk and began unpacking the food she brought.

“I wanted to check up on you. To make sure you’re eating well and all.” Jisoo explained, showing the kimbap to Jennie. “You’re working hard and it’s easy to forget to take care of yourself.”

Jennie’s feline-like eyes glistened from the view of Korean food. Now that Jisoo could finally see Jennie, she noted the toll that her solo activities had on her. Jennie’s eyes were more tired with evident eyebags and her round face was skinnier. Nevertheless, she always appeared happy and willing to give her best.

“You’re so thoughtful.” Jennie gushed, taking the kimbap with both hands. She unwrapped it and was about to grab a roll until Jisoo stopped her hand to thrust chopsticks on her palm.

“I take that you didn’t eat breakfast?” Jisoo presumed, resting her chin on the palm of her hand, watching Jennie’s hungry gaze and the fact she ate two rolls in under ten seconds.

Jennie looked over, cheeks puffed full of kimbap. “It’s not that bad.” She assured the older girl with a wave of her hand with her voice muffled from the food. “I ate a granola bar.”

Jisoo flicked Jennie’s forehead scoldingly, prompting a groan and a rub at the area. 

“What was that for?”

“You’re not taking care of yourself. What kind of breakfast is that?”

Jennie pouted from the scold. “It’s a quick one. You know that I can get food whenever the cafeteria opens. I can survive until then.”

Jisoo hummed to reluctantly agree with the point the brunette made. She decided to shift the focus on what Jennie was doing earlier, which consisted of a music sheet and a lined paper with scribbles on it.

“How’s your song going?” Jisoo nudged her head toward the strewn out paper across the workstation.

In the time span that Jisoo said that, Jennie already engulfed all of the kimbap, now working on consuming the juice to wash it down. “It’s going great.” She bubbled with a little dance. “I’m so excited to release it for blinks.”

Jisoo smiled, well aware of how passionate Jennie was about music and the enthusiasm to share it to the world. After all, the girl couldn’t stop talking about it when YG finally offered her the opportunity to debut solo.

“Can I have a sneak peek?” Jisoo teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

To her surprise, Jennie agreed eagerly. “Just because you brought me kimbap.” Jennie mentioned with a playful wink. “I don’t do this for everyone.”

Jisoo chuckled while Jennie handed her the headphones she occupied a few minutes ago. Jisoo settled them on her head as Jennie clicked between buttons on the workstation with knowledgeable hands.

The beat of the song emitted from the headphones that caught Jisoo by surprise. Her hands pressed the cushions closer against her ears to immerse herself into the melody. Her eyes closed and her head bobbed, feeling the beat and the angelic vocals of Jennie.

The vocals died off, along with the beat. The snippet felt short, to Jisoo’s dismay, because she was thoroughly enjoying it. She opened her eyes to see Jennie whose hopeful gaze was studying hers.

“Do you like it?” Jennie queried with a little cock of the head. “It’s not finished, so that’s why it cut off there.”

“I loved it.” Jisoo grinned, handing the headphones back to Jennie. 

The compliment dusted a blush on the younger girl’s cheek. “You really mean it?”

“Of course. You’re a natural at song writing. And singing. And rapping. And –”

Jennie threw her head back to laugh, her lips forming her classic gummy smile. The infectious laugh brought out Jisoo’s own laugh that cut off everything else she was about to list. She was glad that she could make the other girl laugh.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jennie said, flushed from the compliments the older girl rained on her. “You’re always saying nice things.”

“Because I mean it.”

A comfortable silence enveloped between the two as they gaze at each other, their dynamic never ceasing to exist. The absence of words wasn’t important because they were able to tell each other a lot by just looking, watching, and studying. Both of them missed each other and it was clear as day.

“How’s Chaeyoung and Lisa?” Jennie wondered after a few minutes. “How are they doing?”

“Chaeyoung has a photoshoot today. Lisa has an upcoming commercial. I think… next week?” Jisoo furrowed her eyebrows while trying to recall the exact date.

Jennie bobbed her head absent mindlessly. “It feels like I haven’t talked to them in forever. After all our activities and we get a vacation, let’s go eat at a restaurant or something. All four of us. Like old times.”

Jisoo’s orbs speckled with happiness. “That would be great.”

A little chime from outside indicated the opening of the cafeteria. 

“It’s already 9 AM?” Jennie’s eyes widened in shock at how much time had passed with her conversation with Jisoo. It had felt like a few minutes, not quite long enough to make up those missed days.

Jisoo gasped from realization too and quickly made way to leave. “Go finish your work.” Jisoo said. “I fed you and now I’ll leave.”

Jennie tugged on Jisoo’s sleeve that halted the older girl on her tracks. “Can you stay a bit longer?”

Jisoo was about to decline, but Jennie’s pleading eyes swayed her choice. Pleading eyes from any of the girls made Jisoo soft in the heart – and they knew it.

“I’ll get you a coffee. How about that?” 

“Okay.” Jennie grinned. Jisoo smiled softly, squeezing Jennie’s hand before heading out to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria echoed with clattering plates and trays as the cooks prepared the food in the early opening hours. Some staff had already lined up to get breakfast. Jisoo plucked out a styrofoam cup from the pile at the area that situated all the drinks.

The coffee was fresh and smelled nice. Jisoo breathed in the familiar scent, reminiscing to those days where the girls survived off coffee to get through day by day of hard training and learning. Lost in thought, she almost filled the coffee over the brim.

Jisoo made her way back to the recording studio. She looked through the window to have a sneak peek at what Jennie was doing. Strangely, the girl had her head on the desk and her pencil still in her hand, midway through writing the next verse.

_What is she doing?_ Jisoo thought, entering the room. 

Jisoo dipped her head to observe Jennie, whose eyes were closed and lips parted, taking in light breaths and exhaling them softly through her nose. Jisoo waved her hand in front of Jennie’s eyes a few times.

_Did she fall asleep already?_ Jisoo chuckled. She set the coffee cup down and reoccupied the seat. She rested her head on the table across from Jennie’s face.

She watched the slow rise of the sleeping girl’s chest and the way her nostrils flared a little from exhaling. The girl looked at peace when she’s asleep, as if all weight and burdens had lifted off her shoulders. It reminded Jisoo of the girl that she shared dreams with in the sauna in her early days. Back then, it seemed so high, so far out of reach. Now they were here: two girls that reached those dreams with each other.

Jisoo gently tucked a loose strand of hair tickling Jennie’s nose behind her ear. She assumed so, since her tiny nose twitched slightly. Jisoo sighed softly.

“Rest well, Jennie. You’ve worked hard.”


	9. [TW] They Don't Know About Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Abuse
> 
> It's not explicitly described, but I'll warn for those who need it.

The clock ticked. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. It was the only sound that echoed in the apartment, along with the humming of a raven haired girl that laid on her stomach on the wooden floor, chin propped on her elbow, and legs dangling in the air, scribbling away on her sketchbook. The warm rays of the afternoon sun bathed her in a golden glow that accentuated her ethereal features.

Jennie sat on the couch with the television playing a channel on low volume. Her initial attention was on the screen, but subconsciously, her eyes had wandered over to the woman on the floor.

“Jennie.” Jisoo called for the third time that snapped Jennie out of her daydream.

“Sorry.” Jennie quickly said, clearing her throat. “I spaced out.”

Jisoo waved it off. “It’s okay. I was wondering if you can help me with shading.”

Jennie hopped off the couch and laid beside Jisoo. She observed the page, smirking slightly at the silly doodles on the margins that ranged from stickmen to cartoonish dogs. Her eyes finally settled on the sketch that Jisoo was working on: a girl.

“Is that me?” Jennie queried, tilting her head for a better angle. Apart from the lopsided face, she could make out the familiar cat-like eyes and roundness that belonged to her.

“Yeah.” Jisoo mumbled, lowering her gaze bashfully. “You were just sitting there, so I thought you would be a good model to draw.”

Jennie blushed lightly from the statement, but hastily picked up Jisoo’s pencil to change the focus. “Well, if you were intending the light to come from here…” Jennie explained while coloring in the shade. Jisoo’s eyebrows were cutely scrunched up in concentration. “... then the shadow would come out like that.”

Jennie lowered the pencil and eyed Jisoo, who looked like the gears of her brain were grinding hard to process the information.

“What about this?” Jisoo asked, leaning toward Jennie when she fingered the area of the sketch. Jennie froze from the sensation of Jisoo’s body pressed against hers and the fresh smell of her black locks: a smell that she had gotten used to, and a smell that was her favorite.

“That? Umm…” Jennie stammered, trying to recollect her thoughts as Jisoo stared at her through innocent, curious eyes. “You would shade it lightly, since that faces the light.”

Jisoo pondered for a moment before nodding and flashed a smile, her red lips taking the form of a heart and her eyes disappearing into crescents. “I get it now. Thanks, Jennie!”

Jisoo took the pencil back from Jennie, her thumb slightly brushing over her hand. Jennie’s breath hitched, but the latter didn’t seem to notice and went back to finishing the rest of her sketch and humming a song she couldn’t make out.

Jennie stayed there, watching her fingers trail the page and hearing the way her pencil scratched the parchment with proficiency. Then, the phone rang that broke the comfortable silence.

Jisoo immediately pushed herself off the ground and ran to the kitchen counter to pick up her phone. Jennie knew who it was before Jisoo started talking — from the way her face lit up when she looked at the caller, and the way she twirled the ends of her hair as she talked.

“Jinyoung oppa!” Jisoo chimed with a bright grin. 

Jennie heard a deep voice muffling on the other end of the line, but she tuned out the rest of the conversation by returning to the couch and watching the television. She wasn’t able to tune out the heavy pang in her chest though, and she couldn’t focus on the channel playing before her. It was a blur that she realized was the filter of her own stinging eyes.

The conversation seemed to have ended because Jisoo lowered the phone from her ear and stared at the screen like it was the best thing in the world. Jennie swallowed down her jealousy and bitterness that emitted from the scene.

“Are you happy with Jinyoung?” Jennie croaked through her dry throat, faking a small smile.

Jennie had sworn she spotted a slight hesitation from Jisoo, but it was masked with an enthusiastic nod and another perfect smile. “Yes. He’s going to treat me out at a fancy restaurant later this week.” She gushed with dreamy eyes.

Jennie felt her eyes moisten and looked away quickly before it could instigate further. “That’s great.” She mumbled while Jisoo didn’t catch the sadness of her best friend.

~

Jennie was busy wiping down the tables of the local coffee shop she worked at. The shop was considerably empty due to that it was night, with only two customers sitting in the back corner in low conversation. Her hair was tied into a bun and she wiped her forehead that contained the sweat of a day’s work.

She felt her phone vibrate and she fished it out of her apron pocket. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the contact name: Chichu.

_Jisoo: Jennie~ah! Are you busy right now?_

_Jennie: My shift is almost done. What’s up?_

_Jisoo: If you can, can you help me with makeup for my date tonight? You know I’m not good at it kekekek T_T_

Jennie’s heart dropped to her stomach from the mention of the date. It felt like a back handed slap, but she wanted to help Jisoo. The next thing she knew, her fingers have flown over the keyboard and sent the following message:

_Jennie: Of course. I’ll be there in twenty minutes._

_Jisoo: Thank you!!! <3 _

Jennie set her phone down on the table she just wiped and slumped on the chair with a crestfallen sigh. Her chest ached with the familiar pain that she had experienced for the three months: the three months out of nine of their friendship that she realized she had feelings for Jisoo.

_When will this pain end?_

~

Jennie pulled up in front of Jisoo’s small apartment. She trudged up the stairs and raised her fist over the door. Before she could knock, the door opened as if the owner knew she was outside already.

“Hi Jennie!” Jisoo sang. She was already in her date outfit. “Come inside!”

Jisoo grabbed Jennie’s raised wrist and dragged the stunned girl in. There were makeup products on the coffee table that were strewn around like it was being searched through.

Jisoo sat Jennie on the couch and picked up some products that included lipstick, mascara, and blush.

“I didn’t want to try too hard.” Jisoo rambled on while her hands poked through the tools. “But I want Jinyoung to be impressed, you know. What do you think?”

Jennie’s face was slack from a series of emotions that overwhelmed her. A bittersweetness for the girl’s excitement and happiness, a flutter from her visual, but with the disappointment of what she could never be.

Her eyes jumped up from the products to lock with Jisoo’s eager ones. 

“I think you look beautiful without makeup.” Jennie breathed, her lips barely moving from the confession that managed to slip from her head to between her lips. 

Jisoo bashfully smiled and lightly slapped Jennie’s arm. “You make me blush.” She giggled, prompting Jennie to return a forced chuckle. “But seriously. Jinyoung thinks I’m prettier with makeup and I wanted to impress him tonight.”

Jennie focused on breathing steadily with her heart pounding harder than usual. Her shaky hands reached for the mascara on the table and uncapped it.

“I’ll give you a natural look.” Jennie smiled softly. “How about that?”

Jisoo nodded eagerly and shifted on the couch to lean her face closer. Jennie was taken aback, but the girl didn’t seem to notice her flusterness.

Jennie hesitantly leaned in closer and started brushing the mascara on her eyelashes. Her eyes twitched from the closeness of the object to her eyeball. Jennie’s hands were unstable at first, but she became so concentrated on applying the mascara that she wasn’t fazed by Jisoo’s soft gaze on her.

“Now the lipstick.” Jennie said, switching out the mascara for the tube on the table. She tapped the tube against her chin in thought while studying Jisoo’s face. “I don’t think you need foundation because you have clear skin.”

Jisoo’s lips curled upward. “I can’t help having nice skin.” Jisoo feigned cockiness, brushing her hair to the side that earned a chuckle from Jennie.

Jennie cupped Jisoo’s chin gently and began tracing the outline of her lips that were parted slightly with light breaths. Her thumb brushed over her plump bottom lip, hovering there. She felt the other girl’s breath hitch.

Jennie’s eyes slowly trailed up from her lips to her gaze that regarded her with a tender, enchanted, yet suggestive look. She felt her heart tug that urged her. Without any thoughts, her body had a will of its own and inched in, closing the gap that heated every yearning second. Jisoo’s tongue swiftly dampened her lips and her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation.

Their lips caressed ever so slightly, but that light touch emitted sparks that buzzed Jennie’s mind – fulfilling a longing that was three months due. To her surprise, Jisoo didn’t push her away, nor did she reciprocate the kiss. It was as if she had simply froze, like the clock whose ticks were tuned out by Jennie’s own thumping heartbeat.

Her reaction made Jennie nervous to the point her heart pounded violently against her ribcage, threatening to crack through the bones. A series of doubts surged through her head that increased her anxiety even further until it was hard to breathe. _Does she think she was weird? Does she like it? Can she continue? Will they still be friends?_

The doubts that flooded her mind screamed at her to pull away. Before she could do so, she felt pressure against her lips, different from the lightness initially. Her head swarmed with shock as the other woman gently returned the kiss. Their lips were locked, but there was no movement as if both women were afraid to break that delicate intimacy that enveloped over them – casting a small bubble only occupied by them. Yet, without movement, the touch was simply enough to communicate one thing: an understanding.

The phone on the table rang, causing the two girls to jump in fright. Jisoo pulled away from Jennie and reached for the phone. Jennie let out huge breaths that she didn’t realize she was holding in, watching Jisoo’s face light up once again from the same name on the screen.

“Jinyoung is here.” Jisoo said hastily, blasting up and rushing to the door, grabbing her purse along the way. “Thank you, Jennie!” She called from over her shoulder and hurried out without another glance.

Jennie watched the end of her black locks disappear and the slam of the door. Jennie felt empty like the empty apartment she was in. The clock ticked as if it was laughing at her. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.

She fell back on the couch and sighed at the bland white ceiling, clutching her aching heart.

_How much could she take from this?_

~

A month passed. Jennie decided to distance herself a bit from Jisoo. It didn’t matter too much, since the woman was obviously content with her boyfriend. Jennie was busy at work anyway, so it helped take her mind off that night.

Jennie was sitting behind the counter of the coffee shop when a jingle of bells announced a customer. Her head turned to greet them, but the usual fake greeter smile vanished when she saw the familiar raven haired woman.

“Hey, Jennie.” Jisoo smiled softly.

“Oh, hey. How are you doing?” Jennie stammered, standing up hastily to talk to Jisoo over the wooden counter.

“I’m good. Just wanted to check up with you. We haven’t been talking a lot.”

Jennie studied Jisoo’s eyes that were more shifty than usual. Not only did her eyes – that used to be gentle and bright – change, but her whole face had seemed to take a gruesome toll. The dark eye bags were more prominent, her face was more sullen, her fluffy cheeks sunk, the ends of her lips threatened to droop at any second. Her hair looked like she hadn’t brushed it in a while, in contrast from its usual silkiness. She looked… defeated.

“Is everything okay?” Jennie frowned with concern at her abnormal appearance. 

“Yeah, everything is okay.” Jisoo grinned, a grin that didn’t quite reach her eyes that continued to shift with uneasiness.

Jennie reached for Jisoo’s face, but the woman flinched, causing Jennie to take back her hand quickly. 

“Did someone hurt you?” Jennie’s voice rose with anger at the thought of it.

Jisoo shook her head vigorously. “Of course not. I was wondering if you would like to go eat somewhere tonight. Like a girl’s night out.” She chuckled nervously.

Jennie’s cat eyes narrowed at the woman’s blatant lie. She wasn’t meeting her gaze.

“Okay.” Jennie drawled. “And we’ll catch up with everything, right?”

Jisoo’s cheeks lifted. “Yes!”

~

After Jennie finished her shift, she drove to Jisoo’s apartment and parked her car in front. She checked the time on her phone that read 7:40 PM.

_Jisoo said she would be ready by 7:30. She was only ten minutes late._

Jennie switched over to her contact list and tapped Jisoo’s name. She listened to the rings that led to her voicemail.

“This is Jisoo~. Sorry, I might be busy so leave a -”

Jennie tapped the button to end it and called the number again. She pressed the phone to her ear as she craned over the steering wheel, watching the door of the apartment.

The phone slipped out of her fingers when the apartment door opened, revealing Jinyoung stepping outside. His hair was disheveled and he walked with his head down with an evident drunkenness to his stagger. His hand gripped his coat as he stomped down the stairs and down the sidewalk.

Jennie quickly exited her car and ran to Jisoo’s apartment whose door was wide open. Her eyes took in the place that looked like it had been tossed upside down.

There were beer bottles strewn across the floor and furniture. The coffee table was flipped on its side and Jisoo’s sketchbook laid in a pile of ripped paper. On the couch, curled up with her knees to her chest, was a sobbing Jisoo.

Jennie rushed to her. “Jisoo…” She called through the lump in her throat. Her hand reached for Jisoo’s face that was dug into her arms, but the girl grimaced from her touch.

A flare of angst urged Jennie to grab Jisoo’s face more forcefully, twisting her head to catch the full view. It was exactly the worst that she expected.

Jisoo’s tangled hair that looked like it had been grabbed roughly was matted to her face that acted as a hood of the aftermath – but Jennie couldn’t miss the fresh bleeding, swollen lip, her black eye, and scratched up cheek. The girl looked at her with shaky eyes, eyes filled with fear, pain, and shame. Jisoo tore away from Jennie’s touch and returned to sobbing into her arms.

Jennie’s fists shook from an uncontrollable rage. Her head whipped to the opened door that ironically pictured a peaceful night with a cool breeze and bright stars. One name was on her mind that her fury was directed toward.

_Park Jinyoung._

~

It took hours to calm Jisoo down. Jennie draped a blanket over her shoulders and brewed hot tea. Jisoo held it with both hands and sipped it lightly, her eyes still lost in an endless space.

The silence that developed was suffocating. 

“Why didn’t you tell me.” Jennie seethed, eyes trained on her lap. Looking at the broken girl was impossible, and she couldn’t bear the thought that she could’ve prevented it if she was a few minutes earlier.

“He wasn’t this bad before.” Jisoo quivered with a small voice, gripping the cup tightly with trembling hands. The surface of the liquid rippled slightly. “It was my fault.”

“ _He hit you before_ ?” Jennie exploded in disbelief, causing Jisoo to jump a little from the outburst. “What do you _mean_ it was your fault? No one deserves to get hit, especially you. I’ll give him a piece of my mind –”

Jennie faltered when Jisoo’s tiny fist gripped the sleeve of her sweater pleadingly. The girl’s head hung, but her shoulders shook.

“Please don’t get yourself in trouble.” Jisoo sobbed with such intense desperation that ripped Jennie’s heart to pieces. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Jennie sat in shock as Jisoo’s body shook harder and heart wrenching sobs poured out. She gently took the cup of tea from her hands and embraced Jisoo, allowing her to cry into her chest. She held her tightly. As much as Jennie would love to get back at that man, Jisoo was her priority.

Now the apartment echoed with Jisoo’s sobs and the clock that ticked. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.

~

Jisoo avoided Jinyoung for a few days. Jennie made sure that his phone number was blocked and visited her apartment everyday. She checked up on her every morning and every night. The color that drained from Jisoo’s face returned, giving her a more livelier look than before. She returned to the normal Jisoo – the bright, energetic girl.

“Jennie.” Jisoo called.

Jennie turned to her side to look at her. They were sitting on the couch watching television. Jisoo’s head rested on her shoulder, but she lifted her face to face Jennie.

“Yes?” Jennie replied, tilting her head in curiosity and to level with Jisoo’s angled head.

Jisoo played with the fabric of Jennie’s sweater with her fingers absent mindlessly, picking at the loose strands. “Can we go karaoke or something? Something fun to clear our heads? We haven’t done that in a while.”

Jisoo pursed her lips in anticipation as Jennie pondered.

“Of course.” She agreed, sparking excitement from Jisoo. “How about tonight?”

“Yeah!” Jisoo cheered, a cheer so cute that Jennie couldn’t help but smile. Jennie ruffled her hair playfully, emitting a giggle.

“You’re such a kid.” Jennie joked with a chuckle.

~

The local karaoke bar was down the block from Jisoo’s apartment. Jennie’s car parked into the lot and the two girls headed in. 

“A room for two please.” Jennie requested, slipping some bills over the counter at the man who looked up from his magazine.

“Down the hallway.” He slurred, pointing lazily behind them.

The two walked with linked arms, laughing and chatting as they reached the room. The lights from the disco ball on the ceiling hung low and spun, casting white spots of light circulating the room. There was already wine and glasses prepared on the table.

Jennie took her time to get settled onto the black leather seats, but Jisoo dived straight into choosing a song. In one hand was the microphone and the other held the remote aimed toward the television to flip through the numerous selections.

Jennie was able to pour some wine into the glasses before Jisoo took her hand and led her to the open floor. She shoved the second microphone into her palm.

“Majimak bamin geotcheoreom love~” Jisoo sang, bumping and jumping into Jennie energetically with the beat.

Jennie flashed her gummy smile, laughing at the hyperness from Jisoo, and joined in on her energy. 

The night felt like all their problems flew away, leaving them in pure bliss of each other’s company. They swayed, laughed, and giggled with the wine glasses in their hands and with the bass of the music vibrating their chests. 

Jisoo’s hand grazed Jennie’s thigh that sent a shiver through her body, and her arm wrapped around the nape of her neck. Jennie’s head was fuzzy from the wine and followed along. Despite her fazed vision, Jennie’s eyes focused on Jisoo’s face that was flushed, the red in her cheeks contrasting with her peach skin. Jennie’s breath was stolen when Jisoo leaned her head back, exposing her neck, and gave Jennie an alluring smirk.

The wine threw off Jennie’s sense of dimension, but she could tell that Jisoo was coming closer to her face. Her breath hitched when they were mere inches away from each other, from each other’s lips, so close that she could feel Jisoo’s hot breath – but Jisoo swerved to the left, her wet lips caressing her cheek instead. Jennie heaved the held breath when Jisoo pulled her in for an embrace that she returned lovingly as they danced to another song that sounded like the rest.

Time passed quickly. Their two hour session flew by and the owner kicked them out. The two girls held on to each other while laughing and stumbling through the lot with spirits that soared through the roof.

Jisoo’s perfect smile that protruded her usual crescent eyes was wiped off suddenly as she was seized by the nape of her neck. The intruder shoved her into the wall roughly.

Jennie’s senses sharpened to identify the attacker. With broad shoulders, brown coat, and swept black hair, it was no other than Jinyoung.

The initial rage from the first time she learned about Jisoo’s abuse returned, only amplified with the culprit now right in front of her. The height difference was drastic, but Jennie jumped on Jinyoung’s back to get him to back off of Jisoo.

He hissed and slammed Jennie’s light weight onto the ground. Her head buzzed and her vision spun. She tried to push herself back on her feet while trying to regain her consciousness. Through her blurred eyes, she could see Jisoo on the floor, crawling backwards as she looked at the towering man with the same terror and trauma etched into her face from days ago. _How many times did she have to go through that?_

Using Jennie’s brief distraction, the panicked Jisoo scrambled onto her feet and made a run for it. Jinyoung disregarded Jennie and chased after her.

_No… Get away from her…_

Jennie’s eyes fell onto the stray brick on the floor, near the wall that Jisoo was thrown at. Her hand shifted against the floor until she could curl her fingers around it. Her eyes burrowed into the back of the running Jinyoung, her fingers clenching the brick tightly with profound fury.

~

Jennie was in no state to drive her car. She proceeded to follow the two’s trail down the block to Jisoo’s apartment. Her ears rang and the sound of her pounding heart echoed in her head from anxiety and fatigue. Her chest heaved when she reached the stairs, climbing up and fumbling for the door knob.

Behind the wood, she could hear a muffled scream and the sound of a slap. A deep voice roared something, but Jennie couldn’t make it out. Her thoughts were only clouded with concern for Jisoo’s wellbeing.

The door was locked. Jennie pushed and shoved the door, but it wouldn’t budge. She stepped back with frustration and raised her brick over her head, and with a grunt, struck it down on the knob that broke under impact. She kicked the door wide open.

Jinyoung was towering over Jisoo on the floor, who looked tiny in comparison to his huge build. His coat was thrown to the side of her and his clenched fists shook with rage. Jisoo was trembling with her hands held over her head protectively.

“You didn’t answer me for days.” Jinyoung growled, stepping forward. The action made Jisoo flinch and scurry further away until she backed into the wall. “You know I didn’t like that.”

“I didn’t mean it.” Jisoo choked. “I’m sorry. Please stop. Please don’t hurt me.”

Jennie advanced with her brick raised and adrenaline pumping through her veins. Neither saw it coming when the woman hammered the brick across the back of Jinyoung’s head.

Jinyoung stumbled forward from the surprise attack. Jennie went for another one, but he was quick and grasped her wrist, throwing her onto the floor with overpowering strength. He held the struck spot and grimaced.

“You bitch.” He seethed, advancing toward the downed girl.

Jennie braced for the attack, but Jinyoung stumbled backward again. Now it was Jisoo who had thrown herself at him, grabbing him around the waist to hold him back from Jennie. 

“Get off bitch!” He fumed, ripping her off him and shoving her down onto the ground again. She landed with a small cry.

Jennie wasn’t finished yet. She picked up the brick that fell by her side and hammered the brick into his head again – causing a loud crack of the skull followed by a small spray of blood emitting from the spot that splattered against the wall. The second blow buckled his knees, forcing him onto the ground.

Before he could recover, Jisoo frantically reached for one of the beer bottles strewn on the floor and pummeled it into his head. Pieces of the glass flew like butterflies as it shattered on impact. Jinyoung groaned, his body swaying and threatening to tip over.

**_Finish him!_ **

The anger in Jennie blinded her, forcing out all other thoughts from her head. Her fingers crawled to grip another beer bottle on the floor and she swung with all her might that was powered by all her rage for revenge. 

_CRACK!_

Blood oozed from his black hair from the shards of glass embedded into his skull, quickly streaming down his whole neck and staining the nape of his shirt. Jinyoung tilted over and fell, moving no more.

Jennie dropped the broken glass bottle and fell onto her knees, the wave of exhaustion replacing the previous adrenaline. She felt Jisoo’s presence by her side and their hands clasped to hold on each other. She looked up and their eyes locked, sharing the same dread of what occurred. Simultaneously, their gazes shifted to the heap that was Park Jinyoung.

The apartment was silent, only with the sound of the clock that ticked. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.

~

The night that was once merry twisted and spiraled into a dark reality. The roaring engine of the car broke the silent night as it passed under the bridge, heading to the edge of the riverbank. 

The moonlight was shrouded by dark clouds, casting a sheet that hid the car with the two women in it. Jennie gripped the top of the steering wheel tightly, so tightly her knuckles were white, eyes trained in front of her in disbelief. 

Her head slowly turned to Jisoo in the passenger seat, whose face was exhausted and distressed. The crease of her eyebrows portrayed her evident fear, but they shared a knowing glance: they had to do it.

The trunk of the car popped open. The two girls looked down at the huge suitcase that was the only object occupying the space. Jennie clicked on the lighter. The flame jumped out and casted an eerily glow on their faces. The flame sprung wildly in the reflection of Jennie’s dark orbs.

Jennie and Jisoo eyed each other one last time, as if to reassure one another. Jisoo nodded firmly, the flame that danced in her eyes radiating a grim expression.

Jennie tossed the lighter into the trunk. The flame instantly engulfed the suitcase and quickly spread within the car, consuming their crime.

With fingers intertwined, they walked away from the flaming vehicle without another glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by SISTAR "One More Day" MV


	10. New Leaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roughly inspired by the Korean drama "Page Turner". It's a great drama and you should give it a watch :^)

_Quick Background: Jisoo is a piano prodigy turned blind after a terrible accident that has yet to experience the world. Jennie helps her do so._

* * *

“You’re scared of bikes?”

  
  
  


“It’s not like that. I just like walking more.”

  
  
  


Jennie narrowed her eyes at the raven haired girl who turned away and continued down the sidewalk, tapping her walking stick along the way.

  
  
  


“It’ll be faster to get to school. Come on, Jisoo.”

  
  
  


The girl kept walking, paying no heed to turn around. Jennie pulled her bike along, catching up to her side.

  
  
  


“What’s the problem? I brought my bike here so we can get to school faster.”

  
  
  


Jennie dipped her head to see more of Jisoo’s face, whose milky black orbs darted without a target. 

  
  
  


“Come on, Chu~” Jennie cooed, playfully pulling on her cheeks that prompted her to swat her hand away.

  
  
  


“Okay!” Jisoo bursted, throwing her hands up in surrender. “The truth is… I never rode a bike.”

  
  
  


“You could’ve just said that.” Jennie frowned. “You know I’ll understand.”

  
  
  


Jisoo stopped walking and turned to Jennie. Not directly to her, but a little short of her turn. 

  
  
  


“Isn’t it pathetic that I haven’t rode one my whole life?” Jisoo mumbled with a sigh. “My mom didn’t want me to hurt my hands.”

  
  
  


Jennie reached for her hand, gently wrapping her pinky. Jisoo’s hands were incredibly soft – never having contact with the dangers and freedom of youth life – and Jennie could hold them forever.

  
  
  


“That’s nothing to be ashamed about. I’ll help you ride one then.” Jennie piped with a small smile, delicately guiding her to the bike.

  
  
  


Jennie helped Jisoo hoist her leg up onto the back seat, careful to not panic the girl further who showed signs of panic already with a pale face and pursed lips. She folded her walking stick, placed it in her bike basket, and hopped on the front seat.

  
  
  


“Hold onto my waist, like this.” Jennie instructed, guiding each of Jisoo’s hands to her tummy. She felt the girl wrap her arms around her tightly once settled and rested her cheek on her shoulder blade. The warmth from Jisoo made Jennie flush.

  
  
  


“Ready?” 

  
  
  


A small nod.

  
  
  


“Alright. Hold on tight.”

  
  
  


Jennie stepped down on the pedal, making sure to start slow. She felt the arms around her tense and clung tighter, along with Jisoo digging her face deeper into Jennie’s back.

  
  
  


“Relax.” Jennie chuckled, brushing over Jisoo’s hand for reassurance. “Are you a koala or something?”

  
  
  


Her teasing prompted a huff from the blind girl, which emitted another light hearted chuckle. The two girls rode down the street peacefully with the breeze blowing through their hair and the sound of the wheels churning.

  
  
  


Jennie felt pressure on her waist ease and Jisoo’s hands carefully releasing their grip. From the corner of her eye, Jisoo cautiously stretched her hand out to the side, feeling the cool wind brush against and between her fingers that wiggled – trying to catch every second of the experience.

  
  
  


The brunette looked over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of Jisoo whose eyes were wide with fascination and her lips curled into a smile. The sight made Jennie’s heart blossom with joy.

  
  
  


Comfortable silence enveloped the two girls as they made their way to school.

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


“You’ve never gone to the beach?”

  
  
  


“My mom didn’t think there was a reason to. She thought it was a waste of time that I could be using to practice piano.”

  
  
  


They were sitting on a bench after school hours, under a big tree that casted a cool shade, protecting them from the rays of the spring sun in the clear sky. A stray leaf fell from above and landed on Jisoo’s hair, who flinched slightly from the unexpected contact. 

  
  
  


“It was a leaf. Don’t worry.” Jennie smiled, plucking it off. The latter relaxed and proceeded to swing her legs absent mindlessly.

  
  
  


Jennie watched a group of kids pass by them. They were laughing and messing around with each other, talking about going to play pool at the local pool bar. That gave Jennie an idea.

  
  
  


She reached for Jisoo’s hand that resided on her lap. “We should go to the beach today.”

  
  
  


Jisoo gasped as if that was the most absurd thing she had ever heard. “What? You know my mom wants me home as soon as possible. Staying with you right now is pushing it.”

  
  
  


Jennie pouted. “It’s a Friday. School just ended. Let’s live a little rebellious.”

  
  
  


Jennie studied Jisoo’s face whose eyebrows were stitched in conflict and cheeks puffed in contemplation. The brunette rubbed the back of Jisoo’s hand lightly, in a clockwise motion.

  
  
  


“I want to show you the beach. I’ll make sure I’ll take you back home by six. What do you think?”

  
  
  


Jennie let another moment pass for the girl to ponder. A light breeze picked up, carrying Jisoo’s locks in a tiny drift.

  
  
  


“Okay.” Jisoo hummed after a while. “Promise?”

  
  
  


“Promise.” Jennie grinned, clasping her pinky around Jisoo’s outstretched one. She could see that her eyes darted with excitement and a creep of crescents.

  
  
  


“Let’s try to catch the bus.” Jennie suggested, helping Jisoo onto her feet and placing her walking stick in her palms. “I think one will arrive in a few minutes.”

  
  
  


Hand in hand, the two girls headed to the bus stop.

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


“What music are you listening to?”

  
  
  


Jennie’s question was left lingering in the air. Jisoo didn’t seem to hear her through her plugged ears, her head bobbing to the beat and the occasional pit holes the bus drove through.

  
  
  


“Kim Jisoo!” Jennie called a bit louder, prompting a few passengers’ heads to turn. She smiled apologetically at them.

  
  
  


The rise of the voice startled Jisoo that turned her head to Jennie frantically. “Huh?” She asked, pulling the earbuds off.

  
  
  


“I just wanted to know what you were listening to.” Jennie dipped her head low next to Jisoo’s face, a blush emerging from the disturbance she caused.

  
  
  


“Ah~” Jisoo hummed, handing Jennie one end of the earbud. Again, a little short of where Jennie actually was, but the brunette took it graciously. “It’s Red Velvet.”

  
  
  


Jennie raised her eyebrows in surprise. “You listen to pop?”

  
  
  


“You think I only listen to classical music?” Jisoo scoffed. “How stereotypical.”

  
  
  


Jennie giggled, bumping her shoulder into Jisoo’s side playfully. “I’m kidding~”

  
  
  


When Jennie plugged in the earbud, the beat of the summer song she recognized as  _ Red Flavor _ filled her ears. She bobbed her head to the beat.

  
  
  


“I like Red Velvet too.” Jennie added, resting against Jisoo’s shoulder.

  
  
  


Jisoo smiled.

  
  
  


The two girls listened to music together along with the soft rocking of the bus.

  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  


The smell of the ocean immediately hit Jennie’s nose once they stepped off the bus.

  
  
  


Her hand instinctively went to hold onto Jisoo’s hand that held onto her arm. Jennie led her to the side, out of the way of the people exiting the bus after them.

  
  
  


“It smells… salty.” Jisoo observed, wrinkling her nose from the unfamiliar scent.

  
  
  


“That’s from the ocean.” Jennie beamed. “Let’s go to the water.”

  
  
  


They strolled down the boardwalk at a rather slow pace. Jisoo tapped her walking stick and Jennie made sure to walk at a pace where both of them were comfortable at. She stopped when they reached the sand.

  
  
  


“We have to take off our shoes now.” Jennie explained. “We’re going to walk on the sand.”

  
  
  


Jennie knelt down to help Jisoo remove her sneakers. The girl remained fixed in her spot, mumbling a thank you, to which Jennie smiled. She placed their pairs of shoes inside her school bag, along with the walking stick.

  
  
  


Jennie cautiously led Jisoo onto the sand. Once the blind girl stepped foot onto the surface, she paused in uncertainty, prompting Jennie to pause too.

  
  
  


“The sand might be a little bumpy.” Jennie hastily explained, her hand slipping to entwine with Jisoo’s. “Don’t let go of my hand, okay?”

  
  
  


“Okay.”

  
  
  


As the two girls made their way to the ocean, they firmly held on to one another. The black haired girl stumbled a few times, but Jennie made sure to catch her everytime. The times she stumbled, Jennie laughed. Although Jisoo was embarrassed, a smile played on her lips at the brunette’s infectious giggles.

  
  
  


They reached the wet part of the sand. Jisoo recoiled from the sudden change in texture when her toe touched the cold, mushy surface.

  
  
  


“We’re at the ocean. Do you hear the waves?”

  
  
  


They paused for a moment, listening to the sound of the sea rocking and crashing. The ocean breeze blew Jisoo’s hair out of her face, letting the warm sun kiss her peach skin and emit a subtle glow.

  
  
  


“That sounds nice.” Jisoo smiled.

  
  
  


“Let’s go to the water.” Jennie coaxed, pulling her along.

  
  
  


They stood at the line that the tide barely reached. 

  
  
  


“The water is coming.” Jennie announced beforehand.

  
  
  


The wave crashed and the water crept up the sand, engulfing their toes underneath the cool liquid. Jisoo giggled at the sensation, wiggling her toes from the sand that resided along with the tide. Jennie smiled softly at her. Her heart warmed up at the sight.

  
  
  


Jennie gently guided Jisoo’s hands to the water, which the girl complied without a word – with full trust in the brunette. Another tide came, brushing the tips of their intertwined hands with cold, refreshing water. Jisoo wiggled her fingers against Jennie’s from the feeling. 

  
  
  


Jennie’s gaze jumped from their hands to Jisoo’s eyes that were unusually close to her face. Albeit the shock, the view highlighted details of the girl’s features, letting Jennie appraise them. The crescents of her eyes, the cute nose, the plump, pink heart shaped lips, the little blush on her cheeks, the glow of her clear skin. It simply took her breath away.

  
  
  


Jennie tore her eyes off Jisoo and turned back to the waves, the raven haired girl completely unaware of her observance – the one thing she was grateful for because her heart was beating faster than normal.

  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  


The two girls sat in the sand side by side, listening to the lulling ocean in silence.

  
  
  


Jennie was lazily tracing things in the soft sand, nothing particular. She glanced at Jisoo, whose face was wistful, milky eyes staring into space.

  
  
  


“What’s wrong, Jisoo?” 

  
  
  


“I just…” Her head lowered. “I wish I could see the ocean. Before the accident.”

  
  
  


A pause. 

  
  
  


Jennie took Jisoo’s hand, playing and gently squeezing the tips of her soft fingers absent mindlessly.

  
  
  


“Well…” Jennie hummed, watching the sea while trying to formulate words for her vision. 

  
  
  


“It’s water, of course. Imagine a body of water, but stretched out for thousands of miles in front of us. The waves are huge in the distance, but they grow smaller when they come closer to the shore. The horizon has a straight border, separating the ocean and the sky. They compliment each other quite well. The waves are not entirely blue. The sea foam creates white specks in it, like glitter.”

  
  
  


Jisoo nodded as her mind worked to piece her description together. Jennie paused for a moment as her mind whirred to add more.

  
  
  


“Now the sun is making the sky golden. The reflection makes the ocean glow too. It’s very pretty.”

  
  
  


_ Like you. _

  
  
  


Jennie bit back the unspoken thought, alarmingly whipping to Jisoo as if she heard it. She only met a girl smiling softly at the picture she painted.

  
  
  


“It’s lovely.” Jisoo breathed, twirling her fingers into Jennie’s palm. “From your eyes.”

  
  
  


“I’ll always be your eyes.”

  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  


After a while in the sand, the girls decided to head back to the boardwalk. The sun was lower now, nearing 4 o’clock according to Jennie’s phone. 

  
  
  


“Do you want ice cream?” Jennie asked, eyeing the upcoming ice cream shop in the direction they were headed to.

  
  
  


Jisoo gasped and smiled brightly. “Yeah!” She cheered.

  
  
  


Jennie lurched forward when the girl blasted, dragging the brunette behind her.

  
  
  


“Wait, you don’t know where –”

  
  
  


Jennie spotted a cart of boxes coming from their right. The man pushing the cart seemed to not be able to look over the boxes because he and Jisoo were going to collide in the intersection of their paths – neither party intending to stop.

  
  
  


“Jisoo!” Jennie yelled, pulling the girl back and into her arms.

  
  
  


The cart continued on its way unbothered. Jennie let out a relieved sigh, holding the alarmed girl tightly against her chest.

  
  
  


“Wha– what?” Jisoo stammered.

  
  
  


“Um, you were about to run into something.”

  
  
  


“Oh.” Jisoo blinked and pulled away from Jennie. Her head lowered, but Jennie caught a glimpse of a small tinge of blush. “Thank you.” She said bashfully.

  
  
  


“Don’t run off like that again pabo.” Jennie chided, patting her head. “You don’t even know where we were going.”

  
  
  


Jisoo pouted, a pout that made Jennie’s heart soften and regret ever scolding the girl. 

  
  
  


“Just… don’t let go of my hand, okay?” 

  
  
  


Jisoo blindly reached out for Jennie, who helped her out by placing her hand in her outstretched one, emitting a small smile from the gesture. 

  
  
  


“Okay.” 

  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  


Jennie got milk flavored ice cream, whereas Jisoo got strawberry ice cream.

  
  
  


They had barely stepped out of the shop, but Jisoo already created a small mess on her face. Some of the ice cream dribbled on her chin that was a result of her missing it the first time licking it.

  
  
  


“Slow down there.” Jennie chuckled, wiping the stray ice cream with a napkin. “You’re making a mess.”

  
  
  


Jisoo licked her lips and hummed in content. “I haven’t had ice cream in a long time. It’s yummy!”

  
  
  


Jennie beamed at her adorable enthusiasm, playfully ruffling her hair, much to Jisoo’s dismay. 

  
  
  


They continued down the boardwalk hand in hand. Jennie eyed the floor occasionally, just in case there was an object that Jisoo could trip on. Then, Jisoo paused and her head turned as if searching for something. Jennie paused with her.

  
  
  


“What’s up?” 

  
  
  


“I hear something.” Jisoo’s eyebrows furrowed, trying to find the source of the sound. “A piano playing.”

  
  
  


Jennie listened intently, slightly picking up the melody of a piano in the distance.

  
  
  


“I think there’s a music shop here.” Jennie realized, tugging Jisoo toward the sound. “Let’s go!”

  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  


The music shop was small, barely visible between a surfboard shop and souvenir store. The hanging sign that protruded from the wall helped Jennie pinpoint the location that read  _ Taeyeon’s Music Store _ .

  
  
  


They were met with a jingle of the doorbell and a faint smell of authentic wood. The inside was bigger than the outside showed, with acoustic instruments lining one side of the wall, a shelf of vinyls, and more. It gave a cozy vibe to the place. Of course, in the middle of the shop was a sleek, brown grand piano.

  
  
  


The person that was playing a few minutes ago must’ve left since it was unoccupied. There were a few people in the store, talking in low voices as they browsed through the selections. 

  
  
  


“Where’s the piano?” Jisoo queried, eyes darting around curiously.

  
  
  


Jennie led them to the piano, guiding Jisoo to the bench. Once she was securely seated, Jennie sat beside her.

  
  
  


“I haven’t played in a while.” Jisoo steadily raised her hands that brushed over the white keys with familiarity. Cracking her knuckles, her fingers pressed on one of the keys, smoothly flowing into a song.

  
  
  


Jennie couldn’t help but gawk her nimble, expert hands that glided across the keys with ease – the instrument and her being one. The raven haired girl bobbed and swayed, feeling the music under her fingertips. Jennie was quickly lost in the girl’s playing that moved emotions she never knew music could elicit. The moment felt like time stopped and the universe rotated around Jisoo. 

  
  
  


It could be that, or because the girl unknowingly gathered a crowd of customers listening to her playing, equally in awe as Jennie.

  
  
  


Jisoo finished off with a delicate press of the high key, raising her hand articularly and breathing in the ending note. 

  
  
  


The crowd broke into an applause, startling the girl who thought she was playing for one person. She smiled awkwardly and bowed her head hastily.

  
  
  


“That was amazing.” Jennie gushed, still in astonishment at her skills.

  
  
  


“I didn’t know there were other people here.” Jisoo laughed, hiding her smile under her hand in embarrassment.

  
  
  


“They loved it.” 

  
  
  


Jisoo beamed. The infectious smile made Jennie grin too. 

  
  
  
  


“Can you teach me?” Jennie queried, placing her not-as-expert hands on the keys. She tried out a few notes that didn’t fit quite together, emitting an ugly melody.

  
  
  


“Not like that.” Jisoo chuckled, looking for Jennie’s hands. She grazed her arm first and patted her way to the back of Jennie’s hands, which she grasped gently. The trail she left made Jennie’s face flush from her touch. “I’ll teach you an easy song.”

  
  
  


For a while, the two girls sat there playing the piano: Jisoo teaching and speaking to Jennie, while Jennie let the girl guide her hands as she was distracted by her face.

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


“It’s  _ raining _ ?” The brunette exasperated as they stood underneath the roof outside of the store. “It was just clear a few hours ago.”

  
  
  


The boardwalk was cleared of people now, probably trying to escape the unexpected pour as well. They didn’t have an umbrella on them, or any type of cover for that matter to protect themselves.

  
  
  
  
  


Jennie huffed in stressed, but a squeeze from Jisoo relaxed her.

  
  
  


“It’s okay.” Jisoo reassured her. “Who would’ve known.”

  
  
  


Jennie pursed her lips in thought. They stood there for a moment, listening to the sound of the rain pounding on the wooden boardwalk and the shade above them.

  
  
  


Then, Jennie got an idea that emitted a playful smirk.

  
  
  


“We’re going to have to run through the rain eventually.” Jennie reasoned, prompting Jisoo to cock her head in curiosity for what she was getting at.

  
  
  


“... so let’s play in it!”

  
  
  


Jennie tried pulling Jisoo from underneath the shade, but Jisoo pulled away with her mouth agape.

  
  
  


“What? Are you  _ crazy _ ?” 

  
  
  


“Let’s have fun!”

  
  
  


“You’re going to catch a cold!”

  
  
  


Jennie tisked at the girl’s scolding who had her arms crossed against her chest and eyebrows stitched. “I’ve never played in the rain. Neither have you. Let’s do it together! What’s life without a little spice?”

  
  
  


Jennie set her school bag down against the shop wall and stepped out, instantly feeling the downpour drench her. She breathed in heavily, taking in the smell and fresh feeling of nature’s gift.

  
  
  


“It’s not that bad. I’m in it right now.” Jennie insisted, attempting to pull Jisoo in with her again.

  
  
  


“Wait – hey!” Jisoo barely managed to set her own school bag down before Jennie successfully pulled her into the rain. “JENNIE KIM!”

  
  
  


Now the two girls stood in the rain, completely soaked to the core and rain drops dripping down their faces. Jennie was smiling wide, her classic gummy smile forming, contrary to Jisoo’s angry pout.

  
  
  


“We’re going to get sick.” Jisoo chided.

  
  
  


Jennie ignored the girl’s comments and took her hand into hers, fingers playfully inching up her wrists until they slipped into a clasp. 

  
  
  


“Live in the moment, Chu~” Jennie sang, wildly swinging their arms around.

  
  
  


The many complaints coming from Jisoo were burrowed by fits of giggles and laughter. In the moment, it was just two youths dancing away in the rain with no one in sight, no one to burst their own safe bubble. Slow motion ensued in Jennie’s vision that tunneled only for Jisoo with a blissful expression – matched with her perfect smile, beautiful eyes, and lovely voice.

  
  
  


Jennie’s laughter ceased when her dancing faltered to catch her breath. Jisoo was still laughing and smiling wildly, a smile that reached from both ends of her ears. She crashed into Jennie’s chest who stumbled backward, prompting another fit of laughter from the both of them.

  
  
  


They stayed there for a moment – Jennie breathing in Jisoo’s fresh scent, and Jisoo melting into her embrace. The rain, once an annoyance, acted like a blanket over them.

  
  
  


Jennie pulled away a little, enough to get a full view of Jisoo’s face. Jisoo’s milky eyes, albeit blank, were shining with glee.

  
  
  


Her hand slowly came up to cup her face. Jisoo’s eyebrows slightly raised in curiosity, guiding her hands up Jennie’s arms to press it against her cheek.

  
  
  


“Um.” Jennie breathed, her stomach twisting from an urge deep within her heart. “I have something else to show you.”

  
  
  


“What is it?”

  
  
  


Jennie found it hard to breathe now, her eyes flicking to Jisoo’s parted lips that some raindrops resided on that increased the temptation to taste them. She tenderly tucked the matted strands of hair that stuck to her face behind her ears.

  
  
  


“I’ve never tried this before either.” Jennie continued carefully, her voice barely above a whisper, caressing Jisoo’s cheek with her thumb, whose eyes fluttered from the gesture and released the raindrops collecting at her lashes. “Do you trust me?”

  
  
  


“Of course.” Jisoo breathed.

  
  
  


There was a tiny pause after that, the only sound being the pouring rain and Jennie’s thumping heartbeat. She felt her hands become clammy, masked by the dampness of water. Jisoo stood patiently, but her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity as to why the brunette was taking so long to do something.

  
  
  


Jennie slowly leaned in, her breath trembling with her body. She felt the girl’s breath hitch once Jennie was close enough to breathe on her, but she remained silent and patient. The way Jisoo’s eyes gazed blankly made Jennie even more nervous as if she could see her, so she decided to close her own eyes when she neared. Closing the gap that seemed to expand infinitely.

  
  
  


She finally met the other girl’s lips, pausing at the slight touch. The ringing in her ears matched with the pounding in her heart that was at the brink of bursting out. When Jisoo didn’t say anything, a final tug of her heart pushed her to fully press on them.

  
  
  


Jisoo tasted of the rain and strawberry. Jennie’s head spun with a combination of various emotions that ranged from elation to anxiousness. She didn’t care though, because all of it pertained to her fulfilling her longing to kiss Jisoo. Jennie brought her face closer, capturing her lips in a more passionate lock.

  
  
  


Jennie felt Jisoo’s hand tighten around her hand and smile against her lips. She pulled away, studying the latter’s reaction. 

  
  
  


“Did you… like that?” Jennie carefully asked, worrying her lip.

  
  
  


“I… loved it.”

  
  
  


The painful thumping of Jennie’s heart was cured with Jisoo’s words, her heart soaring high in the sky and singing tunes of happiness. The black haired girl was much like a piano to Jennie’s heart: playing keys that emit a sweet melody.

  
  
  


“Really?” 

  
  
  


“Yes.” Jisoo smiled. “Can you… do that again?” She asked bashfully.

  
  
  


Jennie blinked in surprise. “Uh, yeah.” She said awkwardly in disbelief of her reaction. She leaned in and captured her lips again.

  
  
  


In the pouring rain, the two girls found solace in each other’s arms, kissing away.

  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  


They were able to catch the final bus and reached Jisoo’s home safely, apart from the fact that they were soaked. Their school bags, along with everything inside it, were probably soaked as well, but the two girls couldn’t care less.

  
  
  


They stood in front of Jisoo’s door that thankfully had a little roof to shield them. They held hands lovingly as if they weren’t ready to let each other go for the day. Jennie rubbed the back of Jisoo’s hand in a clockwise manner absent mindlessly.

  
  
  


“Thank you,” Jisoo broke the silence, “for today.”

  
  
  


Jennie smiled. “Of course.”

  
  
  


Jisoo beamed. She leaned in with slightly puckered lips. Her direction was a bit short of where Jennie actually was, but Jennie met her halfway and pecked her.

  
  
  


“I’ll see you Monday.” Jennie said.

  
  
  


“Okay.”

  
  
  


Jennie stayed there despite that being her cue to leave. Jisoo didn’t mind though. Jennie watched the girl’s face, drinking every inch of it before she left. They exchanged shy smiles.

  
  
  


“Jisoo honey, is that you?” A voice called from inside the house, breaking the moment between the two girls.

  
  
  


Jisoo’s mouth formed an O in surprise, pushing Jennie into the rain. “Okay, bye Jennie!”

  
  
  


Jennie chuckled as Jisoo hastily opened the door to enter before her mom could see the brunette. She watched until the blind girl was safely in the house.

  
  
  


The rain had ceded into sprinkles. A small breeze picked up that blew a stray leaf into Jennie’s face, causing her to recoil from the unexpected contact. She picked it off and observed it. It was bright green, and definitely had blown off its tree recently.

  
  
  


Jennie smiled and let the leaf fly from her fingers and be carried with the wind. She strolled back home, humming to the tune of  _ Red Flavor. _


	11. [M] Drug

Their relationship could be compared to a rubber band. 

  
  
  


No matter how much you pull it, it’ll snap into its original place, only harder and it’ll hurt you in the process.

  
  
  


In this case, Jennie was that stationary end of the band, and Jisoo was the one being pulled away, only for that force to eventually propel her right back into Jennie – to begin at square one yet again.

  
  
  


How many times had she gone through this?

  
  
  


She lost count of the times she stood in front of her apartment door. The times she met that devilish smirk and dark cat eyes. The times she threw herself at her, lips smashing and hands racing to rip the other’s clothes off as fast as possible. The times she laid under her with chests heaving and sweaty bodies pressed with those alluring eyes staring down at hers. 

  
  
  


The pain inflicted from her devouring bites were not of hurt, but of pleasure. And those scratch marks across her back were art – parallel lines in several directions that illustrated a wild painting only Jennie Kim could draw. And the bruises from their wrestling were like colors that decorated Jisoo’s peach skin. 

  
  
  


She always met the same bland, white ceiling after both parties came undone. Jennie pushing herself off her and falling into a careless slumber on the other end of the bed. No warmth, no words spoken. Listening to the soft snores from the girl, she laid with heavy breaths as her whole body ached from the roughness of Jennie’s touch. 

  
  
  


The moonlight streaming through the curtains would interchange into sunlight when the brink of dawn broke the night. The wicked brunette would interchange into the caring and soft brunette. The rotation of the moon and sun coincided with the way Jennie was. A fact that enticed Jisoo in deeper.

  
  
  


The following morning was like an award for Jisoo, a congratulations for surviving another night. An award that consisted of a nice breakfast, soft Jennie, and a pleasant conversation – like a normal couple. That gummy smile was addicting. A drug.

  
  
  


But no drug could last forever. The award would only last for a few days until the after effects returned, bringing even more pain and heartache. It was inevitable as the banters arrived, quickly heating into arguments and fights that Jisoo was all too familiar with. The frequency made her tired, oh so tired. They were a broken record – doomed to replay the ugly tunes of a once sweet melody.

  
  
  


“Stop going back to her!” Her good friend, Chaeyoung, would say every time she came to her for consolation. Every single time. Jisoo figured she could buy a mansion if she had a dollar for every time she heard those words.

  
  
  


The truth was, Jisoo couldn’t get enough of the drug that was Jennie Kim.

  
  
  


“She’s nice. We just have to cool off from time to time.” Was what Jisoo would say, fooling herself into believing it.

  
  
  


“It’s killing you.” Chaeyoung would chastise.

  
  
  


Was it killing her? 

  
  
  


Jisoo didn’t think so when she stood in front of the same apartment door again. Once again, knocking on the wood that emitted an eerie echo in the silent building.

  
  
  


And met that same devilish smirk and dark cat eyes. The pair belonging to the only person that could fulfill the craving deep in her chest.

  
  
  


She would risk everything to taste the drug again. Even if the rebound would be the death of her.


	12. Let's Not Fall In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> closeted in a homophobic town type beat

A red solo cup in one hand, and in the biggest house party of the summer thrown a few days before the first day of senior year.

  
  
  


Yeah, Jisoo was living the life.

  
  
  


The walls shook from the bass of the stereo, deafening her ears and further numbing her senses. She was dancing with a guy she didn’t know, his roaming hands expediting the grind of their bodies. Some alcohol sloshed over the brim from her lazy hold, but she didn’t care.

  
  
  


A big hand clutched her lower back, pulling her into his towering build. The alcohol spilled a few drops on her white top and she pressed her palm on his chest, stumbling from the sudden move. 

  
  
  


His head dipped as pouted lips aimed for her own, but Jisoo grimaced and backed away.

  
  
  


“I go get more alcohol.” She slurred, slipping out his grasp without another glance.

  
  
  


_I probably won’t ever see him again. Or will I?_ The intoxication didn’t let her dwell on the thought too long. The party was packed with seniors, but fuzziness made unknown faces incoherent. _Yeah, it doesn’t matter. No one remembers each other anyway._

  
  
  


She held down the button of the keg while her cup waited below the tap, only for it to release a pathetic drip. She clicked the button a few more times in succession impatiently. Eventually, nothing else came out.

  
  
  


“Fuck.” Jisoo muttered under her breath, slapping the hollow keg a few times before giving up. She groaned, taking a swig of whatever alcohol was left in her cup before sauntering to the kitchen counter, pushing past a snogging couple that didn’t pay her any attention.

  
  
  


Hopping onto the wooden stool, she slammed the cup down on the marble counter. Her head was heavy from drunkenness. She yawned shamelessly and rested her left temple on her fist, eyelids threatening to close.

  
  
  


Not before someone caught her eye from the stool beside her.

  
  
  


Her left lid was lazily closed, but she checked her out through the crack of her right eye. Despite her blurry vision obscured by a few strands of bangs, she deciphered wavy brunette locks that looked as soft as silk, enticing an urge to run her fingers through them. The girl’s chin rested on her palm and her hair curtained half her side profile, but a hint of fluffy cheeks stuck out. She had never seen this girl before. Maybe she had, but frankly, she wasn’t attentive to people at school.

  
  
  


Jisoo didn’t know how long she had been staring, but it was long enough for the girl to catch her red handed.

  
  
  


“Do you need something?” Cat-like eyes locked with her own, matched with a cocked eyebrow. 

  
  
  


It took a moment for Jisoo to say something, her mouth agape at her charming face. The makeup accentuated her features: her red lipstick contrasted plump lips against fair complexion, eyeliner and eyeshadow emphasized unique eyes, and subtle lash extensions wrapped it all together like a present. There was a hint of light foundation, but she could conclude she had rather clear skin.

  
  
  


“Hello?”

  
  
  


“Uh.” Jisoo’s lumped throat finally cleared, only to utter a dumb sound. The girl waited, but a twitch of a smile played on her lips. 

  
  
  


Jisoo flicked up from those lips back to steady eyes. “You’re kind of pretty.”

  
  
  


The confession exchanged the teasing smile to a bashful one. She hung her head and giggled. Jisoo smiled. It was a cute giggle.

  
  
  


Something about this girl drew her more in than that guy she was dancing with a few minutes ago – already long forgotten.

  
  
  


The brunette shifted her body to face Jisoo, their knees bumping into each other from cumbersome spacing of the stools. She fixed her knee placement, putting one between Jisoo’s that fitted like a puzzle piece. Considering both were wearing shorts, the rub and press of the other girl’s thighs on hers instigated a rush of heat – up both Jisoo’s own thighs and neck. She rested her right temple on her fist, mirroring Jisoo’s demeanor.

  
  
  


“You’re not so bad yourself.” Her brown eyes flicked up and down briefly, twinkling with amusement.

  
  
  


The heavy bass dulled down, or was it just her? Her thoughts were practically empty, only filled with the girl across from her at the moment. Her fingers slipped from her cup to rest on the knee between hers. The girl didn’t have the pungent smell that accompanied all of the teenagers in the house. Instead, it was a hint of vanilla perfume. It suited her.

  
  
  


Jisoo’s fingers stayed on her knee, reluctant to do anything else. There were no eyes on them. Everyone was doing their own thing – be it making out, dancing, or chatting. It was just Jisoo and a very cute girl, but why was she still scared?

  
  
  


The girl seemed to be waiting for her next move, considering she didn’t withdraw from her touch, nor remove her anticipating gaze. Though in anticipation, there was uncertainty written on her face in juxtaposition. It was a mirror of her conflict. _Is she…?_

  
  
  


“Uh,” Jisoo wetted her lips, the alcohol tarnishing her tongue with dryness, “you’re really pretty.”

  
  
  


“You said that already.”

  
  
  


“Yeah. But I get really nervous around pretty girls.”

  
  
  


The girl pursed her lips as if to stifle a laugh. “Are you drunk?”

  
  
  


“Maybe.”

  
  
  


“Do you mean everything you’re saying right now?”

  
  
  


“Yes.”

  
  
  


She raised her eyebrows, in surprise and flatter. Jisoo took the opportunity to press on.

  
  
  


“Are you…” Her eyes shifted uneasily, the question clinging on the tip of her tongue.

  
  
  


“Am I…?”

  
  
  


Jisoo internally racked her brain, willing it to work. Her heart began to spike erratically under the girl’s gaze that egged her on.

  
  
  


“Uh.” Jisoo said again in an attempt to fill the silent space between them. Her eyes casted down to the bare nails resting on the knee. It was very much like her – afraid to go further.

  
  
  


“Are you from around here?” The brunette provided instead, like she was aware of Jisoo’s effort. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

  
  
  


“Yeah. I don’t think I’ve seen you before either.”

  
  
  


Jisoo found it odd, how she never noticed a girl as pretty as her. Was she sure she had never seen her? The town was so small. She must have.

  
  
  


Red lips parted to form another question, but Jisoo cut her off, an impulsive courage shoving the question off her tongue.

  
  
  


“Do you want to get out of here?”

  
  
  


She looked taken aback, her demeanor shifting from relaxed to rigid in an instant. Jisoo’s head dropped to avoid seeing the reaction she had expected. Still, it couldn’t help the pang in her chest.

  
  
  


Fingers slipped from the knee. “Sorry, forget it –”

  
  
  


Her rambling words faltered when a soft hand, tiny in comparison to hers, stopped her retracting one. Jisoo paused, the gesture sending a tingle through her as she looked from the hand to the girl’s nervous face.

  
  
  


“Uhm, yeah.” She stammered, her turn to have shifty eyes. “Yeah.”

  
  
  


“Oh.” Jisoo said dumbly as doubt casted over her head. Did the girl hear her right? Did she catch her hint?

  
  
  


Well, it was better than flat out rejection.

  
  
  


The red solo cup was left abandoned on the counter, an inch of alcohol still contained in it. Maybe someone will finish it for her.

  
  
  


The cold night air bit her skin. The cold was unexpected due to being accustomed to cool summer nights, a sign fall was creeping up. Also, she hadn’t planned on going outside tonight. She would’ve taken a jacket if she had. The original plan was to party until she passed out in the house, which was her best friend’s anyway. Seulgi always took care of her hangovers, much to the bear-like girl’s dismay.

  
  
  


Jisoo hugged her arms, rubbing the goosebumps to fight off the cold. The brunette beside her mirrored her, her equally tight and thin top not doing much against the temperature.

  
  
  


“Cold, huh?” Jisoo commented with an awkward chuckle. _No shit, dude._

  
  
  


“Yeah.” The latter chuckled in identical fashion. A few strands of hair fell on her face from the gesture, enticing an urge in Jisoo to tuck them aside, but she withstood it.

  
  
  


From the porch, the lawn had a handful of cups, cans, and bottles strewn across the grass. A guy was slumped over a hedge, completely knocked out. Perhaps it was just Jisoo again, but the music didn’t carry out from the house. The night was serene next to the girl.

  
  
  


For a second, she forgot why she was outside.

  
  
  


“Do you… want to walk around?” Jisoo broke the awkward silence, glancing nervously at her.

  
  
  


“Sure.”

  
  
  


This was also not a part of Jisoo’s plan tonight, taking a night stroll with a pretty girl. But she liked it a lot more – more than sloppy dancing with a guy anyway.

  
  
  


“Uhm, what’s your name? If you don’t mind me asking?”

  
  
  


“It’s Je…”

  
  
  


“Huh?”

  
  
  


“Jane.”

  
  
  


“Oh. Jane.”

  
  
  


The name was foreign to Jisoo, very American. Regardless, the name was also cute. Just saying it once made her the corner of her lips curl. 

  
  
  


The shuffle of their feet slowed down to a stop underneath a tree that blanketed a shadow over them, the moonlight streaming between the few gaps of leaves. The moonlight made Jane glow and accentuate her charms drastically, charms that never failed to take Jisoo’s breath away.

  
  
  


“What about yours?”

  
  
  


“Jisoo.”

  
  
  


“Jisoo.” Jane repeated with a smile. 

  
  
  


Another silence enveloped them, but it wasn’t as awkward as before. It was strangely comfortable. They exchanged shy glances and smiles for a moment, neither knowing what to say or do.

  
  
  


Jisoo cleared her throat. “Can I hold your hands?”

  
  
  


She didn’t know where the surge of confidence came from, considering she was a nervous wreck a few minutes ago. But the question didn’t faze Jane like before. Rather, she smiled, the gesture lifting her cheeks to look even fluffier. _I wonder how it feels like to pinch them._

  
  
  


The alcohol invaded her mind with weird thoughts.

  
  
  


“Yeah.”

  
  
  


Jisoo took the tips of slender fingers. She lingered there for a moment, before her own inched up to soft palms, wrapping them in a gentle clasp. Despite the exposure of her bare arms, their connected hands warmed her all the same – if not more.

  
  
  


“Do you think I’m weird?” Jisoo asked.

  
  
  


“No. Why?”

  
  
  


“Well, I dragged you out of the party, and now I’m holding your hands.”

  
  
  


Jisoo observed Jane’s clueless expression. Were they on the same page?

“So?”

  
  
  


“Well, I’m a girl.”

  
  
  


Frustration built up as the latter showed no signs of registering her hint. Or did she, and she still didn’t care?

  
  
  


The second option was near impossible, but Jisoo needed to know. _I won’t see her again anyway._

  
  
  


She shuffled into Jane’s space, the tips of their sneakers bumping. Eyes jumping from the ground to the face inches from hers, Jisoo almost faltered from the closeness. The vanilla wafted her senses as she breathed in all of her.

  
  
  


“You stink.” The girl whispered with a crinkle of her button nose.

  
  
  


Jisoo would’ve died from embarrassment right there, but Jane’s gummy smile and the way she threw her head back, laughing with her whole body, washed it away. She chuckled along, dipping her chin shyly to conceal warm cheeks.

  
  
  


“Sorry. I usually smell good, I swear, but I just drank a shit load.”

  
  
  


“I can tell.” Jane quipped with a teasing smile once her fit ceased. “I’m not a drinker, if I had to be honest. Or much of a party animal.”

  
  
  


Not only was she going along with Jisoo, she was sober. Completely in her right mind.

  
  
  


“Does it bother you?”

  
  
  


“It would, but I’m not too bothered right now.”

  
  
  


The corner of Jisoo’s lips tugged. The tiny gap between them seemed to close, the way the tips of their noses now brushed against each other. But Jane didn’t draw away. Instead, she seemed to be meeting Jisoo halfway. Jisoo’s eyes fluttered shut once their lips were mere centimeters away from each other.

  
  
  


The tune of a ringtone broke the tension.

  
  
  


Lips pulled away, leaving hers lonely and cold as she met them in the form of a ghost. Jane’s hands slipped from their entwine, fishing her phone out her back pocket.

  
  
  


“Yeah, Jongin?” Jane spoke into the phone, shooting an apologetic look at Jisoo who stayed rooted in her position.

  
  
  


Jisoo awkwardly waited as Jane talked in a hushed tone, her shoulder turned to the side in private conversation. The buzzing in her head came back, tuning out the words. That was good because Jisoo didn’t want to be an eavesdropper. Standing there already felt like she was intruding.

  
  
  


After a few seconds, Jane removed the phone from her ear.

  
  
  


“Sorry, that was my boyfriend.” 

  
  
  


Jisoo’s heart stopped. “Oh.” 

  
  
  


What had she expected anyway?

  
  
  


Jane pointed her thumb over her shoulder, throwing an apologetic smile. “I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Jisoo.”

  
  
  


The scent of vanilla lingered in the air before dissipating into nothing as she watched the back of brunette locks walk back to Seulgi’s house. Looking back, the two girls didn’t walk that far. It was only a few feet, but to Jisoo, it was miles.

  
  
  


Jisoo was grateful for the amount of alcohol she consumed before, or else she would have collapsed from mortification. Or worse – cried. The buzzing numbed her senses and her heart as she made the slow tread back to the house too.

  
  
  


The bass was still booming and the people were still moving. Everything was the same like she had never left. The snogging couple she pushed past earlier was replaced by another. The red solo cup was still on the counter, but there was no brunette on the stool. Jisoo checked the cup, only to find it empty. 

  
  
  


“Great.” Jisoo sighed, figuring that the keg was still yet to be replaced. Maybe she should inform Seulgi about customer service.

  
  
  


For now, Jisoo sauntered over to the nearest snogging couple, snatching the cup from the guy. Their faces never detached from each other as she downed the whole thing. It looked like she helped them instead, the guy using his now free hand to roam the girl more.

  
  
  


With a quick scan of the room and no sight of a brunette, Jisoo concluded she had left, much to her disappointment. That girl was a fun, quick detour. Now, Jisoo had nothing else to do but return to her original plan.

  
  
  


So she rejoined the cramped dance floor, finding another guy to party the young night away.


End file.
